A Day At The Carnival
by Meowth's Toon Dragon
Summary: Taking place after "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished", Team Rocket is rewarded for their efforts with a day at the local Carnival. A bit of rocketshippiness, a bit of drama, a bit of everything. But one thing is for sure... Good times may be had by all.
1. The Night Before

Very special note: Well... I've had this for about... at least 5 years and now... I want to share it.

This takes place after "No Good Deed Goes Unpunished" and there ARE some things in here that haven't happened yet in that story. I AM, somehow, gonna try to finish that, I've just... had way too much shit go on. But if, in case I don't, this story will reveal what was supposed to happen in that one.

There ARE some songs in this story whose rights are owned by Breaking Benjamin, Mark Collie, Staind, and Celldweller. Rock and Roll!

There are characters from "Sgt. Frog" and "Superjail" that do cameo in this. In my mind, all of the shows live in one big continuity. If you don't like it, whatever, doors to your left. Rights to them go to the owners.

There is gonna be scenes of graphic virtual violence, cursing, and graphic vomiting. I am not, NOT, no matter how many people complain, censoring any of it. I do my damnedest to paint pictures with my words and if I censored them, it'd be a disservice to freedom of speech as a whole.

To James... thank you.

To Starglider, thank you for giving me the inspiration.

To Maddie... thank you for my memories.

"Since Team Rocket began...", Giovanni's cold voice rang out over the video phone to Meowth and his new friend and new teammate Josh Valentine, "there's been one island in the Hoenn region that's become completely inhabited by psychotics... rogue rockets, drug dealers, sadists... even the mayor and former team rocket boss down there has become demented... and the pokemon, whatever pokemon they've kept alive, are no better off... The island... is called Narcen..."

"Narcen... but that's... that's where..."

While he was in the hospital with Meowth, waitng for Jessie to come out of surgery to repair the cuts she had on her back from getting whipped, Josh had asked for, and recieved, all the information that pertained to Harris Belger... Once he'd gotten all of his documents, his reports, his personal papers... he'd taken them outside the hospital and ripped them into shreds, nearly erasing all proof of Belger's existence from his life and, in a way, allowing him to start anew... But as he was tearing up Harris's birth certificate, he happened to notice that he'd been born on a certain island.."

"Indeed,", Giovanni replied, cutting him off, "That's where Harris was born..."

"But what do you want us to do?", Meowth asked, frightened

"I've been looking for a recruit brave enough and cold enough to go into Narcen and wipe it off the face of the map... if you do this for me... for team rocket... you can name your reward..."

"But what do you need me for?", Meowth asked again

"I need a pokemon to go with him to help complete the cleansing... one to help talk to whatever pokemon are left down there and try to get them to come with Josh to safety... and to help put any pokemon that's too far gone out of their misery... and I have the feeling you're the pokemon for the job... you do this for us... and I will reinstate you as my top cat again... Persian will be given away to a lesser rocket... So... what do you say..."

Josh and Meowth looked at each other long and hard, but they knew what they had to do...

"Sir... We'll do it...", they both said at the same time

"You two are credits to the Team Rocket name...", Giovanni said, a touch of pride in his voice. Standing before him were two true Team Rocket agents, ones that stood for everything good about the orginazation. It was then that he saw the teen looking at him with a look of hope in his eyes, as if he was a kid asking for a new toy

"Sir... there's something special I'd like with my starter... a special TM..."

"Oh? What TM are you referring to?"

"When I was in the hospital, going into surgery to repair the stab wound in my chest, I heard mention of a newly-researched TM, one that could allow a pokemon to actually talk..."

"You mean... Speech?"

"That is correct, sir... I'd like to be able to have Pikachu talk... If you'll allow me this...", Josh said, hoping against hope his wish would be granted. The boss of Team Rocket looked deep into Josh's eyes before he gave his answer...

"Very well... consider it done..."

With a satisfied grin on his face, Josh pumped his fist in the air softly.

"So when is dis mission, sir?", Meowth asked.

"It's not until the day after tomorrow. I need time to see if I can't get others to join you. If you all went alone, you'd never come back."

"Well what do you want us to do until then, sir?"

"There's a local carnival in town with food, rides, games, contests, a lot of interesting activities. In honor of your heroic actions in saving some of my best agents, I want you two to go and have a good time on me. I'll tell the owner to make sure neither of you has to pay for anything."

"Does dat mean I can eat cotton candy and corn dogs til' I barf?", Meowth asked, gettin' a surprised look from Giovanni and Josh.

"Yes... I suppose it does."

"May we take Jessie and James with us as well?" Josh added

"Of course. Would you like to take Mondo too?"

At this, Meowth and Josh looked down.

"Mondo... I don't think he's well enough.. Remember, he just had his entire eye removed... They had to take off part of his skull just to clear out the infected tissue and nerves."

"This is a valid point. But what about your OWN wounds, not to mention that of-"

"Like I said, Meowth was unharmed, Jessie only had bruises, James had minor neck surgery, and I.. I had major reconstruction done. By the way, the Team Rocket surgeons are incredible!"

"I only hire the best.", Giovanni replied proudly, "So it is done. The carnival is in nearby Mahogany City. You agents have fun... you've earned it... and Mr. Valentine?"

"Yes sir?"

"Contact me tomorrow evening so we can discuss the final arrangements... and welcome... to your new life."

With that, the image in the monitor shut off, leaving Meowth and Josh looking at each other.

"Heh... looks like we got tomorrow off. Shall we tell Jess an' Jimmy?"

"Just give me a minute... I... need to do something quick."

Shrugging his shoulders, Meowth left the room. As soon as the cat-pokemon had disappeared, Josh whispered to himself.

"Ok, Ryou... it's time... either you come out... or I will destroy the eye... got it?"

"You bastard... This is-"

"Your choice. I'm NOT going to be made to look any more insane than I already do. Either reveal yourself or you can find yourself another vessel.

"..."

A single obscenity was his answer and Josh merely smiled before he pushed open the door to the kitchen and called for everyone to come out. As he watched Meowth, Farfetch'd, Jessie, James, and Mondo crowd around him, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Guys... Jessie... since we're a family now... there's someone I should introduce you to..."

"That's wonderful!" James exclaimed, "Who?"

"...Ryou... show yourself..."

It was then a sharp pain, similar to what he'd felt leaving the cemetery, surged through his body, making him clutch his chest. When the pain subsided and he was able to look up, he saw the 3 humans and 2 pokemon looking in shock at the figure next to him.

"Who... WHO IS THAT?!", Jessie screamed.

"What... what ARE you?", Mondo asked

"My name... is Ryou.", the spirit of the eye calmly spoke, "At least... that is what you may all call me."

At this... Farfetch'd did the most rational thing possible... He fainted. Seeing the duck-pokemon collapse, Ryou let out a hollow laugh before he continued to speak.

"I am what you would call... a god. I've lived for several millenia, my spirit residing in the eye of your friend. Since you all are friends of my new master, I am not allowed to bring harm to any of you."

"That's right... You so much as TOUCH them the wrong way and I'll destroy the eye in a heartbeat!", Josh warned.

"But know this... anyone else who crosses my path... I will not hesitate to slit their throats and bathe in their blood."

At this, Jessie winced and Mondo couldn't help but gag a little. Meowth even turned a little pale. James just stood there, his mouth agape. This brought another cold cruel smile to Ryou's face.

"It is time that I went back to my home... As per my master's wishes, I will remain dormant... for now... but be warned... If anyone tries to hurt him again... I will show no mercy... Farewell..."

With that and a final soft laugh, Ryou's form slowly vanished as it merged back into the Ambieye. Feeling the pain from the merging subside, Josh looked at the group now staring in shock at him and broke the silence with one simple question...

"So can anyone help me wake up Farfetch'd?"


	2. AM

_The Next Day_

It was early in the morning and Josh, Meowth, Jessie, and James were all on their way to the carnival that Giovanni had told them about. Mondo and Farfetch'd had stayed behind, both for various reasons. Mondo didn't feel strong enough yet to do so much walking, the stitches on his legs still bothering him, and Farfetch'd stayed behind to take care of Mondo and to try and relax with James' Mime Jr. and Jessie's Ninjask. Jessie's other two pokemon, Seviper and Wobbuffet were with her, the latter wobbling alongside them. Seviper had come along in his pokeball as protection and Wobbuffet... well he just came along on his own free will and Jessie didn't bother to send him away.

"So what do ya t'ink dis carnival's gonna be like?" Meowth remarked

"I'm betting lots of food and lots of rides." James replied, letting out a small squeal of excitement.

"Yeah, that's a great combination..." Jessie added, rolling her eyes sarcastically, "You all eat tons of food, then blow chunks on every ride we go on!"

"Ok, dat has NEVA' happened an' ya know it!", Meowth snorted, crossing his arms.

"What about that time at the amusement park when we all went on the-", James started to speak, but Meowth cut him off quickly.

"I KEEP TELLIN' YA, I DIDN'T BARF!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Meowth." Jessie sighed before turning to Josh and Wobbuffet, "What about you two? Got any plans?"

"Wobba Wobba Wobba!", the big blue pokemon replied, getting a grin from Meowth.

"Wobbuffet says he wants ta eat too!"

Jessie rolled her eyes yet again before asking the same question to Josh. "What about you, Valentine?"

"Me? I'm just sticking around with Meowth. That... and playing some games. Since your boss is paying for us on everything, I figure it might be fun to try and win something for you guys and for Farfetch'd."

"Wobba wobba..."

"Wobbuffet says-"

It was then Josh leaned down and whispered into Meowths ear.

"I know what he just said."

This made the cat-pokemon sputter a little. "What?", he whispered back.

"When I got the Ambieye, it helped me be able to understand Pokemon language... I don't know how and I don't know why... but I never questioned it... don't tell Jessie and James..."

"Why not? You t'ink dey'd freak out or somethin'?"

"No, I just find Jessie trying to translate what Wobbuffet says extremely funny."

This made Meowth have to stifle a giggle. It was then he looked up and saw the telltale high rides ahead of them, signaling they were near the carnival.

"Looks like we're just about there!", James said.

"Cotton Candy... Corn Dogs... Candy Apples...", Meowth drooled, rubbing his paws in delight.

"Ok, if you throw up, I'm NOT going to be in your line of fire...", Jessie groaned, making Josh giggle a little in return before he looked up and whistled.

"Haven't been to one of these in 10 years.", the teen sighed in reminiscence as they approached the entrance and looked at the neon sign above.

"Mahogany Fun Time Carnival", Meowth read, looking at the giant words, "Home of yummy food, challenging games, and rides made ta get ya ta buy lunch twice... Ummm..."

"That's not exactly comforting, is it?" James admitted

"I repeat... I am NOT sitting by you guys on any of the rides if you stuff yourselves!", Jessie repeated as they approached the front gate and she turned to the blonde teenage girl in the ticket booth. But unlike the stereotypical blonde, she had no cell-phone, nor ipod, nor magazine in sight, just a big college-size book on physics that she was looking through intently. "Excuse me?"

Hearing Jessie in front of her, she put a bookmark in her schoolbook and turned towards the group ahead of him, a warm smile on her face. "Sorry about that, I was just studying for my exam next week in advanced physics in Pokemon battling."

This brought a surprised look to Jessies face, she had never seen a teenage girl, let alone a BLONDE so attentive and studious. The blonde knew instantly what she was surprised about and calmly she spoke.

"You've met a lot of ditzy blonde girls, haven't you?"

All Jessie could do was nod admittedly. "Yeah... I kind of assumed you-"

"Nah, don't worry about it, a lot of folks make that mistake... and considering most of the blondes AT my college, I can't blame them. The name's Mable by the way, Mable Ryans."

"I'm Jessie, Jessie Parker. These are-"

A wave of Mable's hand cut her off. "James, Meowth, and Josh I'm assuming?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"Giovanni called the owner and gave us the heads up on putting your fees on his credit card. I should tell you we've got a family reunion going on today as well, so the carnival's pretty packed."

At this, Meowth grinned as he remembered the last reunion they'd snuck into by posing as relatives multiple-times crossed over.

"Anyways, I've got your tickets and stamps right here if you hold out your hands... or in Meowth's case, his paw. I'm guessin' Wobbuffets with you guys too.."

"Unfortunately...", Jessie muttered as she held her hand out with the whole of the group

"Thank you!", Meowth replied, glad he wasn't forgotten as Mable handed them each an entry ticket and stamped their hand. But when Meowth looked down at the faint stamp, his heart leapt into his throat... "D-d-da Barf Bucket?"

"Yeah, it's one of our newest rides! Just got it transferred from a big amusement park! Although for some reason, not a lot of people like going on it." At this, Mable hid a small grin, knowing EXACTLY why people didn't like riding it. The ride more than lived up to its name.

"The Cyclops?", James muttered, looking down at the stamp on his wrist. "Sounds like some kind of coaster..."

"Mable, did we each get a different stamp or something?", Jessie asked as she looked at her own marking reading "The StarGlider"

"Yeah, it's our new whirly-stamp! It gives each customer a unique stamp to show to their friends... but it usually wears off in about an hour. The inks not that strong."

Josh merely grinned as he looked at his own marking, "The Moscow Circus... I'm interested to see what the heck THAT is."

"Wobba wa?", Wobbuffet warbled, looking down and seeing, "The Rabbit Hole".

"I dunno what kind of ride dat is eitha'." Meowth admitted as they started to enter the park. But then Mables voice stopped them.

"I forgot to mention, there's a $10 dollar fee to bring pokemon not in their pokeballs!"

At this, Jessie, James, and Josh all looked slackjawed for a moment, realizing none of them, not even Josh, had a dime on them. All three of them had left their wallets back at the cabin, assuming that everything was comped per Giovanni's orders.

"Please tell me you're joking...", Meowth pleaded, "None of us have money and I AIN'T goin' in a pokeball, not even for a carnival!"

"Then unless you can fork over $20 for you and Wobbuffet, I'm afraid I can't let either of you in."

Meowth felt tears come to his eyes, memories of abuse flooding back to him. It was the baseball camp all over again, being left out, made to be the outcast. It stung him deeply and he looked at his friends dejectedly.

"Guess I'll be seein' ya back at da cabin. C'mon, Wobba."

"Wobba...", the Patient Pokemon replied sadly before the two of them started their trek back to the cabin, both feeling lower than they had in a long while. But they'd barely gotten about 10 feet away before Mable called back out.

"GUYS, I WAS KIDDING! Just trying to return the favor for you thinking I was a stereotypical dumb blonde! Go on, get in there!"

Meowth looked back and sniffled a little. "Fo' free?"

"100%.", Mable assured him, "I was just funning you. Go on and have a good time."

Relieved, but a little annoyed at Mables trickery, Meowth and Wobbuffet rejoined the group as 4 of them gave their tickets and went inside. But Josh stayed behind, glaring at Mable. Immediately, the blonde felt bad about her trick.

"Listen I'm sorry. I was just having a little fun. I didn't mean to make your friend sad."

The teen sighed before he spoke again. "Well at least you admitted your mistake and made things right... so I guess no harm done."

"Does that mean we're cool?"

"Yeah...", Josh replied, "We're cool."

Josh started to walk towards the entrance, but then he stopped and lowered his head and in a very soft tone whispered "Do it, Ryou..." before speaking aloud again. "By the way, Mable?"

"Yeah?", she asked as she watched Josh raise his head up, but the face now adorning it was contorted, as if another face was trying to break out of it, a malevolent look in its eyes. Mable fell back in fright with a loud scream as the face spoke, its words cold and hallow.

"Have a nice day..."

With that, Josh lowered his head again and entered into the carnival, leaving a terrified Mable Ryans trying to regain her composure. She knew inwardly she deserved that, but still... that was quite possibly the scariest fucking thing she had seen!

* * *

As he entered the main carnival, after giving his ticket to the shocked ticket-taker, who had seen the entire thing, Josh couldn't help but give a small chuckle as he felt Ryou's spirit come by his side. The strange thing was, the more the guardian's energy left him, the more he got used to it.

"Well?", Ryou asked with a wicked grin on his face, "What did you think?"

"Ok, I have to admit...", Josh chuckled to the entity next to him, "THAT was pretty cool. Thanks for not trying to hurt her..."

"Consider that one a free pass. She should thank her lucky stars I was generous that time.", Ryou replied, a small snarl creeping across his shadowy face

"Either way... I think it's best if you remain fully dormant for today, Ryou... I want this to be a day I can just relax with my new family... and the Meowth that saved me."

"I suppose after allowing me to murder Harris and bathing in his guts... I can allow you a day free from me. Very well... BUT my warning still stands. If anyone tries to harm you... I will come out and show them their still-beating heart!"

At seeing the look of shock on his carrier's face, Ryou grinned in satisfaction and sunk back into the recesses of the Ambieye. Josh could only shake his head and look up at the group that was staring at him. He knew only they could see Ryou's spirit, that only those who knew about him would be able to gaze upon his form, but he could still imagine the shock they all saw.

"Wobba Wobba?", Wobbuffet warbled, breaking the silence.

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm fine, Wobbuffet. Just had to have a talk."

"Is.. is he...?", James started to ask, a look of nervousness starting to appear on his face. But, Josh cut him off with a wave of his palm.

"Nah, he said after Belger's death that I had earned a day of rest.. but he did keep his word that anyone who tried to harm us would... well..."

Josh merely put a finger to his throat and sliced it across, getting a shudder from the group.

"What about dat Mable goil?", Meowth asked nervously, "Did he do anytin' ta her?"

"No, he gave her just a scare this time.", Josh answered before clapping his hands together, "But enough about that! We came to this carnival to have a good time, so let's have a DAMN good time!"

"YEAH!", James pumped his fist in agreement, "Let's have some fun!"

"James, calm down!", Jessie said with traces of a smile on her face.

"Hey, can we stop an' get sometin' ta eat foist? I'm starvin'!", Meowth asked, rubbing his tummy hungrily, causing Jessie to sigh.

"You're really determined ta make yourself sick, aren't you?"

Again, Meowth snorted and looked away. "I keep tellin' ya I didn't lose my cookies that time!"

"Jessie, Meowth, relax! I'm actually hungry myself!", James said, trying to break them up, "What about you two?"

"Wobba Wobba Wah!", Wobbuffet replied, Josh nodding in agreement

"I could eat.", The teen merely replied with a shrug as James led them all to a nearby snack stand.

* * *

2 minutes later...

As the group listened to the pimply teenager give James their food, Meowth couldn't help snickering at his high-pitched warbling voice. It sounded like it was straight out of a cartoon stereotype of a typical nerd.

"That's 3 things of cotton candy, 3 sodas, 2 churros, 3 Ice-cream bars, 4 hot dogs, 2 things of popcorn, and 1 cherry slushie. Is that right?", he asked, Meowth having to cover his mouth to keep from laughing, Jessie having to stifle a snicker as well.

"Yes, that's correct." James answered as he took the food and shot the two a look, although they could see that he was trying not to laugh too. Even Josh had to bite his cheek to keep his composure, his face turning red. Wobbuffet just looked at them, puzzled as to what was so funny.

"Have a nice day...", the teenager replied, adding under his breath, "you jackasses..." He knew exactly why they were laughing and it just pissed him off to no end. He couldn't even spit in their food... he'd done that once before and the customer had caught him, threatening to kick his ass up and down the carnival. As he watched them leave, he took comfort in the fact that he still had a girlfriend waiting after the fair to rock his world. "At least at the end of the day, I do have someone willing to give me a ride you'll never find at any theme park, heh heh. "

As they walked away from the snack stand, James passed out their food, a big grin on his face; A cherry slushie and cotton candy for Josh, a churro and soda for Jessie, a bag of popcorn, a hot dog, cotton candy and an ice-cream bar for himself, a soda and an ice-cream bar for Wobbuffet, and cotton candy, soda, 3 hot dogs, a bucket of popcorn, a churro, and an ice-cream bar for Meowth, an order that made Jessie roll her eyes.

"You know when we go on our first ride, all that food'll turn from nourishment to vomit in 5 seconds." Jessie remarked, pointing at Meowth's chubby belly

"Ya really tink my stomachs DAT weak? Afta' all da balloon crashes an' mechas we've driven?", the cat-pokemon growled, beginning to open his ice-cream bar and taking a big bite.

Seeing them still going at it, Josh turned to James and spoke loudly to try and subdue the fight. "So, any idea what we should do first?"

"I'd just as soon start with something big and fast. Get ourselves braced for what this park has to offer."

"But shouldn't we let what we're eating settle?", Jessie asked, taking a big slug of her soda.

"Nah, it's just as well ta dive in head foist, like swimmin'!", Meowth remarked, finishing his ice-cream bar and, after chucking the wrapper in a garbage can, starting in on his first hot dog, taking a big juicy bite and getting a bit of ketchup and mustard on his face, licking it off.

"Whatever you guys want to do, I'm game for... I really don't have much of a gag reflex no more.", Josh casually remarked as he took a bite from his puff of spun sugar, a remark that made James raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"What do you mean?", he asked, taking in a big handful of popcorn and munching on it

"When you've gone through what I have... it takes nothing short of war to make me sick.", he repiled as he calmly took another bite from the candy. Inside his head, visions of Harris's death and his own mutilated face filled his head, the thoughts still haunting him even in his sleep.

James paused a second, an action copied by his friends. They knew Josh was still in a considerable amount of emotional pain, even if the physical pain had been subdued a considerable amount.

"Josh...", James opened his mouth, but Josh cut him off.

"Forget it, James. What happened happened. He's dead and I'm not, that's all that matters..."

Meowth could see the teen's hand tremble with rage and took a hold of it, an action he felt and appreciated.

"That's all... that matters. Just move on and continue with the healing, however the high holy hell long it takes."

Nodding in acceptance, James looked around and found a nearby directory stand, depicting the whole of the carnival and what rides there were.

"Hmmmm... it looks like we're right near something called the Cyclops. Looks like I was right about it being a coaster.", he remarked again.

"How the heck did they transport a whole roller coaster just for a traveling carnival?", Jessie asked.

"Somehow I don't think this IS a traveling carnival, but a year-round theme park.", James replied, taking a big bite of hot dog.

"Den why call it a carnival?", Meowth asked, polishing off the third dog and pitching the wrappers into another can before starting in on the crispy churro.

"Probably to give it a family-esque name.", Josh said, halfway done with his cotton candy.

"Wobba! Wobba!", Wobbuffet said in agreement, taking a big slurp from his soda

"Anyways, should we head to this Cyclops ride?", James asked.

"I really think we should find something calm first.", Jessie repeated, "I mean don't get me wrong I DO like fast rides for the most part...

"Except Roller Co-", James started to point out, but Jessie gave him a very fiery glare.

"Don't... MENTION... those things..."

"C'mon, Jess... Ya know dey're mostly safe!", Meowth remarked, his cheeks bulging like a chipmunks full of churro.

"MOSTLY, not COMPLETELY!"

Josh pinched the space between his eyes, trying to think of the best words. "Jessie, take a look around. Does this look like some unsafe Firecracker Jim's Fun Time Doohickey Land?"

This got a load of stares from his fellow Rockets and Josh sighed.

"I'm saying this place looks safe enough!"

"Even IF it's safe...", Jessie couldn't resist still giving the young teen a weird look at the oddly specific name he'd given, "We're eating a lot of food!"

"So we might as well hit da big rides foist!", Meowth added, finishing the churro and starting in on the popcorn, "At least that way if we throw up, we're able to relieve ourselves!"

"Either way... I'm sitting in my own car on it...", Jessie remarked as they began to head over to the ride, leaving Josh and Wobbuffet standing behind for a minute.

"Do they always fight like this?", Josh asked the big blue pokemon.

"Wobba...", he replied sadly, taking another slug of soda pop before wobbling over to the group, Josh walking behind him and pitching the now bare stick in the same can that the others had used.

It took less than a minute for them to all reach the Cyclops and what they found it to be was a shock to them all; a gigantic roller coaster filled with drops and a giant single loop, presumably leading to it being called by its name. Taking a big drink of his soda, Meowth looked up and whistled.

"Dat's one big ride!", the cat-pokemon whistled in amazement.

"What amazes me is that the lines so short!", Josh added, noticing the relatively small group of people ahead of them for the ride and taking a drink of his slushie, savoring the icy cherry taste.

"Consider how many rides there ARE here, maybe it's not that surprising." James added, rubbing his hands together as they all entered the line. Meowth finished up his soda and cotton candy and threw the trash away into a can, leaving only Josh with his slushie.

"From food to barf in 5 seconds...", Jessie repeated, rolling her eyes, "I am DEFINITELY not sharing a cart with you, Meowth."

"Yeah, keep talkin' like dat an' if I spew, I'll make sure it's all over ya!", Meowth warned, bulging his cheeks out and scaring Jessie, while making Josh and Wobbuffet laugh.

"Wobba Wobba!", the blue pokemon laughed.

"Jessie relax! So what if he pukes? It's all part of havin' fun!", Josh said. It was then he realized how awkward that sounded and he ran his hand through his black hair in embarrassment, "Guess the cotton candy's got me a little crazy."

Inwardly, Ryou just ROARED with laughter at seeing Jessie, James, and Meowth looking at him like he was a few pokeballs short of a full team, leaving Josh muttering to himself.

"How about we chalk that one up to the sugar and never bring it up again?", James offered helpfully.

"Yes, for the love of Lugia, PLEASE!", Josh blurted out, getting a laugh from Jessie and Meowth.

"Either way, we're approaching the entrance. We should be on the next car!", James said as they entered the station, on the way passing a group of people and pokemon, some with green faces. One of them, a Sandslash, even fell over trying to regain equillibrium and made Meowth and James chuckle. The Sandslash's owner saw them giggle and merely scowled as he helped the ground-pokemon up.

"Just wait 'til you guys go on this!", he remarked before leading his Sandslash to a nearby bench to rest.

Only a few moments later, the next car pulled up and, after the group inside got out, they all got in; Josh sitting with Wobbuffet, James with Jessie, and Meowth in the back car. After a few other people boarded, including a boy with a shirt reading "Volcano Bakemeat!" and a Kecleon by his side, the former's shirt making Josh chuckle, the cart took off, heading up the big hill to start the ride.

"You know what's funny about these rides. Usually it's the wait that's more excrutiating than the ride itself. It's like how the ride home from someplace is usually shorter than the ride going to it. It's on the same principle that time moves slower when you're waiting for something and faster when you're actually doing it. I think they personally make these rides look intimidating when in reality they're very calm and tame. It's like when you go sky diving or bungee jumping, when you first see it, you think to yourself that there's no way you'd ever do it, but when you get up in the air, you see how beautiful it all is and you think about how you ever lived without-"

Jessie cut off James rambling with a simple clench of his hand. "James, we know you're nervous about this. You can stop trying to talk in one long breath now."

"Wobba Wobba!", Wobbuffet added, raising an eyebrow from Josh and getting a shocked look from Meowth as they reached the top of the hill.

"Where'd ya learn DAT kinda language?", the cat-pokemon asked, "I thought I was da only one dat knew dose kinda woids!"

"Wobba wobba.", Wobbuffet explained, getting a nod of understanding from Meowth and Josh

"Figures she'd be da source o' da cursin'."

It was then that the cart reached the top of the hill and right before it began its rapid descent, two words came out of Josh's mouth...

"Ohhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!"

With that, the cart dropped down and began its ride, going up and down hills, through the loop, through spiral after spiral, and finally, 60 seconds after it started, the car pulled back into the station, allowing the riders to disembark and stumble and wobble towards the exit.

It was very apparent that they were nearly all suffering from various stages of extreme nausea, (especially Meowth, who was trying as hard as he could not to lose his meal all over the ground). Even Josh had to collapse onto a rail to try and regain his senses from the dizziness that overtook him.

"Jessie...", James panted, hiccuping and swallowing down a huge mouthful of half-digested popcorn, "Maybe you were right about starting off slow."

"Wobba wobba...", Wobbuffet added, his face paled and white, before he toppled over from the world spinning around him.

"I.. I told you guys...", Jessie panted, putting her hands to her knees.

"Yeah.", Meowth hiccupped violently before swallowing a giant mouthful, "Let's just sit down before one o' us blows."

"You.. you guys can sit if you want...", Josh seethed, his mouth clenched shut as he allowed his equillibrium to stabilize, "But... when we were on that coaster... I saw that Moscow Circus... I want to give it a try...". Finally, he felt his world go back to normal and he turned around to his friends, who were sitting on a nearby bench trying to recover. "Anyone with me?"

"Josh, you're out of your mind if you think I'm getting up from this bench right now...", Jessie remarked, rubbing her head to try and clear itself of her daze.

"Wobba wobba..."

In surprise, Meowth turned to Wobbuffet, albeit a little slowly, and spoke. "What... whaddaya mean ya wanna go wit' him?"

"Wobba Wobba Wobbuffet! Wobba Wobba Wobba Wah!", the big blue pokemon replied as he got to his four feet.

Josh took it all in and hid a small grin from the others. Apparently Wobbuffet had a bit of a challenge streak in him, even after going on such a hectic ride. "You guys sure about sittin' this one out?"

"Yeah...", James replied, "We'll wait here for you two. By then, maybe our meals will go back to where they should."

"Yeah...", Meowth hiccupped again, a little of the color starting to return to his face, "Just let us have a moment ta rest..."

With a shrug, Josh got up from the rail and headed off, Wobbuffet slowly going behind him. Jessie groaned and held her head in her hands, trying to let the disorientation subside.

"Ugh...", Meowth belched into his paw, barely managing his composure, "I agree wit' Jimmy. Ya were right about startin' small."

And despite how dizzy she felt, how discombobulated her brain was at that moment.

Jessie couldn't resist a slight grin.

"Like I said, I told you."

* * *

It took less than a minute for Josh and Wobbuffet to reach the Moscow Circus and they both whistled as they both took it in. It was a giant 3-story funhouse-esque ride, complete with what appeared to be a set of giant spinning slides at the top.

"Looks like a giant indoor obstacle course, huh?", Josh remarked

"Wobba Wobba...", Wobbuffet replied. It was then they noticed that the entryway to the funhouse was big enough to fit them both... and a strange thought occurred to them.

"You don't suppose...", Josh started to ask before heading up to the pair letting people in. One of them was a teenage boy letting people in, green spiked hair standing straight up and a look of indifference in his eyes. The other was his Magmar, helping them off the exits of the slides and making the kids laugh at being helped up by a pokemon.

"Excuse me! What's with the huge door? You trying to fit a Kangaskhan or something in there?" Josh quipped.

"Naw man, it's to allow 2 people to get in at da same time.", the kid spoke, his brooklyn accent somewhat similar to Meowth's, "Dat's da point of a racehouse!"

"Wobba Wobba?", Wobbuffet asked curiously. Even the attendant could get the jist what the pokemon had asked.

"Yeah, a racehouse! It's lika funhouse, but built azan indoor racetrack. Would ya two care ta hava race or sometin'?"

Josh shrugged before turning to the blue pokemon. "You game, Wobbuffet? It'd be a good way to pass a little time and let the others recuperate."

Wobbuffet nodded and the two of them stepped into the large building, finding two giant identical hallways facing them. Josh took the one on the left and Wobbuffet the one on the right. Ahead of him, Josh could already see what looked like a big blue matted mountain, a rope hanging down from it's peak. Cricking his neck, he got in position, ready to run.

"3...2...1...GO!", the green-haired attendant screamed and without a moment of hesitation, Josh and Wobbuffet took off into the maze, a blasting song echoing out as they raced.

 _Crowded streets all cleared away_

 _One by One_

 _Hollow heroes separate_

 _As they run_

 _You're so cold_

 _Keep your hand in mine_

 _Wise men wonder while_

 _Strong men die_

Josh grabbed a firm hold of the rope and pulled himself up, not relinquishing his grip for even a second. Even though it was just a friendly race between him an' Wobbuffet, he wanted to prove himself and as he reached the apex and found himself looking at a big slick belt, he cricked his knuckles and leapt off, slowly making his way across as the gray and black strips moved back and forth, threatening to take his balance and send him sprawling to the ground.

 _Show me how it end it's alright_

 _Show me how defenseless you really are_

 _Satisfy an empty inside_

 _That's alright, let's give this another try_

As Wobbuffet made it to the end of the slick belt, the psychic pokemon panted a bit before looking ahead at the footholds leading up to the second story, although how he was able to see with his eyes closed like they were was a mystery to everyone. Taking a grasp at the first hold, he slowly made his way up planting his four feet on each stone as he climbed his way to the top. It was definitely nothing like climbing up all the mountains he'd gone up with Team Rocket, but finally he'd gotten high enough to grab a hold of the steel platform and pull himself up onto the floor. As he slowly got up, he found himself looking at a big array of punching bags. He could hear Josh climbing up the same foothold on the other side and without a second to waste, he dove right into the mess of big padded pillars.

 _If you find your family, don't you cry_

 _In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

 _You're so cold, but you feel alive_

 _Lay your hands on me one last time_

Pushing his way through the last few pillars, Josh took a breath and rubbed his shoulder, having rammed it painfully against one or two of the bags. As he looked up though, he found himself staring into what appeared to be a group of his own reflections.

"Oh great...", he murmured, "Thousands of eyes looking back at me. Just what I need."

Hearing Wobbuffet's wobbling coming from the other side, Josh walked into the maze and promptly crashed into one of the mirrors, falling backwards and landing on his backside. He was stunned for a moment, but he quickly shook off the cobwebs and got up to resume his trek through the maze of himself. It took him a while and he banged into several of the the mirrors, but eventually he was able to make his way out of the miniature glass prison and found himself looking at a big cargo net leading up to the third story.

 _Show me how it end it's alright_

 _Show me how defenseless you really are_

 _Satisfy an empty inside_

 _That's alright, let's give this another try_

It was a bit of a struggle for Wobbuffet to get his feet into the small holes the net provided, but with a bit of persistence, the blue pokemon was able to get himself a firm hold and climb up the net before getting a hold of the steel platform and pulling himself onto the third floor. Getting up, he found himself looking at what appeared to be a giant padded wringer, similar to what would be used for newspapers. Inwardly wishing he hadn't eaten that big ice-cream bar, Wobbuffet rushed towards the wringer and dove himself through the small hole. The pads pressed in on his stomach and made him let out a big belch as he pulled himself through the space and rolled onto the ground.

 _Show me how it end it's alright_

 _Show me how defenseless you really are_

 _Satisfy an empty inside_

 _That's alright, let's give this another try_

As he pulled himself through the wringer, wrenching his leg free, Josh could see the slide's entrance just ahead of him, a single step leading into its chute. He could hear Wobbuffet climbing into the slide and without a second thought, Josh dove into the chute head-first.

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

As they slid down the spiral slide, they could both see the light approaching them and showing the exit. As he shot out of the chute, nearly knocking the Magmar over, he rolled himself onto the ground and, looking back, saw Wobbuffet come out a split second later. Watching Magmar help him out, Josh pumped his fist in victory.

 _It's alright_

With a smile, Josh walked over to Wobbuffet and offered him his hand in respect.

"Good try, Wobbuffet... you almost beat me.", he said calmly, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

"Wobba...", the pokemon admitted before taking Josh's hand and shaking it.

"What do you say we go get the others and hit some more rides?", the teen asked gently.

"Wobba!", Wobbuffet replied before they both walked off on their way to where Jessie, James, and Meowth were resting.

* * *

As they went over to where their nauseated friends were still recovering, Josh and Wobbuffet found themselves talking about their race. Now that Wobbuffet knew Josh could understand him, they were actually starting to grow more friendly with each other.

"That belt was insane! I nearly cracked my head on that handrail tryin' ta stay afoot!", Josh remarked, remembering how he'd slipped and nearly collided with the metallic guardrail.

"Wobba Wobba Wobbuffet! Wobba Wobba!", the blue pokemon replied as he remembered how hard that wringer had been on his stomach. He had thanked his stars he didn't eat as much as Meowth had or he had a feeling he would have revisited it all over the Moscow Circus floor from the pressure being exerted on his balloony belly.

"I know!", Josh replied before turning his attention back to the pathway. But it was then a voice from one of the nearby stands caught his attention.

"Please sir! No more! You've won nearly every prize I have here!"

"Sorry soldier! I've got a few more dollars and a whole lotta bullets left!"

Raising an eyebrow, Josh and Wobbuffet turned and saw themselves staring at a very odd sight indeed. The stand was a shooting gallery and the barker inside looked distraught. But it was the being in FRONT of the stand that was more odd than anything.

It appeared to be a red frog-like creature. A brown cap covered his round head, the flaps hanging by his invisible ears. Around its midsection, Josh could see what appeared to be the back of an ammo battle belt. By his side where a whole mess of plush toys and electronic devices. He knew that this being, while certainly not a human, was definitely no pokemon either...

"Wobbuffet, can you check on the others... tell them I'll be there in a few minutes... I want to check this out..." Josh whispered to the blue pokemon next to him.

Wobbuffet nodded and continued on towards where the others were resting. Josh, on the other hand, walked towards the creature, who had just gave the barker another dollar and had already started his shots. To the teens amazement, every single shot hit its mark, every target going down with a clang. Within less than 20 seconds, the creature had beaten the game and recieved another pocket radio from the frustrated attendant. He had to say something...

"How are you doing that?"

Without hesitation, the creature responded, his face still turned to the gallery. "I've been in many battles soldier. I've got pinpoint accuracy to where I could take off a head from 300 yards away...". His voice was gruff and fierce, like that of a corporal.

"Huh... and I thought my Star Katana was powerful...", Josh couldn't help but remark.

This actually got the creature's attention. "Star Katana? Are you saying you have possession of one of the deadliest swords in existence... the same sword that did in that killer?"

"The very same, sir. I see you've heard of me.", the teen answered, his voice becoming soft and cool. It was then the shooter finally turned around to face Josh and allowed him to see his face.

His eyes were large with big coal black pupils, his lower face and belly in a white state alternate to that of the red that covered the rest of his body. A big line of stitches ran from his forehead down through his right eye, giving evidence that he had indeed been in several heavy battles. The buckle of his battle belt rested square on his belly, shining like the miniature skull emblem on the front of his cap.

"Joshua Valentine?", he asked.

"The very same... and you are?" Josh replied, raising an eyebrow at how this being knew of what he'd done

"Corporal Giroro. I am from a special platoon... here to do recon work for my troop.", he replied, giving Josh a military salute.

"Are the rest of your troop... frogs too?", Josh couldn't help but ask.

Giroro sighed before he nodded. "Yes, me and my platoon are all frogs. Is there a problem with that?"

Josh just gave a slight laugh and muttered to himself. "All kinds of creatures in this world I suppose." before he shook his head and spoke again, his voice still soft. "Giroro, how the hell did you clean that barker out? I mean you've got to have enough plushies, electronics, and prizes there to give to a neighborhood of children and pokemon!"

The frog merely crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes before he spoke. "When you've been in action as long as me, the barrel of a gun becomes your second sight."

"Can... can you teach me?"

This made Giroro look up at Josh in surprise as he took in the teens full appearance, his gaze traveling to Josh's right eye. "That's the Ambieye, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Giroro didn't answer but merely turned his head away. "Sure, I can teach you. But it's better I do it in private. I'm assuming this is for an upcoming mission of your own?"

The teen nodded again. "Something private... I can't tell you much about it."

"I understand. Can you give me where you're stationed?", Giroro replied, "I can meet up with you at midnight for a special training session."

Without hesitation, Josh reached into his jacket and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. After jotting down where he and Team Rocket were located, he gave the frog the info, but gave him a look that made the frog actually gasp as his voice become cold.

"You had better not be planning anything... or I will use my blade to sever you from your mortal coil!"

"So it's true...", Giroro gasped as he looked down at the sheet. But his shock was only momentary before he cleared his throat and looked back up at the teen. "Don't worry soldier, my intentions are pure. A loyal leading officer would never betray a charge. I'll see you when the clock strikes midnight... Until then..."

With that, Giroro gave Josh a salute, which the teen returned, before pulling out a bag, stuffing all his gains into it, and heading off, dragging his loot behind. Josh just stood there for a few moments before he broke his silence with a simple question to himself...

"Whatever happened to staying dormant?"

"I'm obligated to protect you... My warning to him was necessary..."

With a deep sigh, Josh put back his pad and pen before turning around heading back to the bench where his friends were. As he approached, he could see they all had nearly fully recovered, James cricking his neck and Jessie shaking her limbs awake. Even Meowth's color had returned to its normal creamy hue.

"Looks like you guys are feeling better!", Josh remarked.

"Yup! We survived the Cyclops!", James replied, "No hurling for any of us!"

"Not yet, James... not yet...", Jessie added, rolling her eyes before turning back to the teen. "So what was that about? Why'd Wobbuffet come back without you?"

"Yeah, all blue boy said was sometin' about da Shootin' Gallery!", Meowth said.

The teen thought it was better to keep his encounter with Giroro a secret for now, this was supposed to be a day of relaxation for them all. "It.. it was nothing. I was just watchin' someone arguing with the barker and found it comedic..."

Meowth didn't exactly buy what Josh was selling, but he had a feeling the teen's real reason for the Shooting Gallery may have been personal, so he didn't want to push it any further. "So what should we go on nex'?", the cat-pokemon asked, scratching his cheek with a claw.

"Preferably something a bit more relaxing..", Jessie muttered, "What about the Starglider? That sounds like something nice and calm."

"I'm game if you guys are.", Josh shrugged.

"Den let's go!", Meowth said, heading in the direction of the Starglider, Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet right behind him. But Josh stood back a second, thinking about what had happened back at the gallery.

"Even.. even here at a simple fun park... I can't escape the signs of war. I might as well embrace them...", he thought to himself before running to the others and catching up with them.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for the group to arrive at the building housing the Starglider and all Meowth could think of was one simple sentence.

"Oh fer Mews sake... A couples ride? Barf!"

Nearly everyone in line was holdin' hands with one another, several of them kissing and even resting heads on their counterparts shoulders. There were even several pairs of Pokemon in line, nuzzling as well.

"C'mon, let's go on sometin' else... I ain't goin' on some smoochie-cootchie-", Meowth started to say, turning towards Jessie and James... but what he saw took his breath, as well as that of Josh and Wobbuffet's...

Jessie and James were looking at it... and holding hands.

"Well... it's about time...", Meowth thought, looking starry-eyed at the two Rockets. He'd known that the two of them had a thing for each other. He'd known it since he'd heard James call Jessie by her real name back on the St. Anne. But the combination of the two of them being so caught up in snatching Pikachu, as well as his own disdain of all that lovey-dovey stuff had been in the way of them expressing their feelings.

Sure, James had once yelled out that he loved them both, but they were on the precipice of a cliff and in the face of danger when that happened, so neither him nor Jessie counted it as anything more than James losing his sanity a little. Plus, he'd been hurt himself so many times that the whole love idea kinda sickened him. It wasn't that the pokemon was cold-hearted at all... he just didn't know what true love really was anymore. Jessie and James were the closest things he had to true friends... at least until Josh had returned.

The teen's unwavering trust in him did help warm his fragile heart a bit, knowing that someone actually legitimately cared about him. But he wasn't ready to fully open himself up to anyone... not just yet. Even when he'd hugged him back at the cabin after Josh had returned from the graveyard, his heart was still wary and scared... he didn't want to be hurt again.

But seeing Jessie and James staring back at the building and all the couples coming in and out, he couldn't let them see his guard down, so he cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"Great, anudda ride made ta give couples cutey moments and make me wanna hurl!", he remarked, putting a finger to his mouth and making a gagging sound, getting a glare from James.

"Meowth, if you don't like this ride, you DON'T have to go on it! Jessie and I want to though!"

"Y-yeah!", Jessie agreed, a little taken aback by James unusual confidence. "It'd actually be nice to have a ride away from your complaining!"

Josh glared at Jessie at that remark, almost saying "Watch it..." with his eyes alone, before speaking up. "The line looks pretty long... you sure you two want to wait in it?"

"Wobba Wobba?", The blue pokemon added, getting nods from Josh and Meowth.

As if they needed an answer, a young couple just then came out of the ride, holding hands and looking deep into each others eyes. It was a look reading that they would be with each other forever.

"Justin, that was so beautiful...", the spiky-haired blonde female cooed

"Alecia... I couldn't agree more... but the stars have nothing on that which is your stunning beauty.", Justin replied, nibbling on Alecia's ear, his dyed black and white mane covering one of his eyes and the other looking with desire at her. The sight was all the resolve Jessie and James needed to want to hit this ride.

"Meowth, Josh, Wobbuffet... why don't you guys hit the arcade or midway or something while Jessie and I see what all the fuss is about on this? Josh, you've got that reward from taking out Harris, right?"

"Nah, I told you at the gate, I left it at-"

Instinctively, Josh placed his hand to his jacket pocket and felt his fat wallet resting inside and immediately felt sheepish.

"Oh, son of a bitch..."

After he'd eliminated Harris, the Viridian City police had visited him in the hospital. It turned out there was a $5,000,000 reward on his head and Joshua, being the one responsible for his death received it all. He'd accepted it on the condition it be split 5 ways with Meowth, Jessie, James, and Mondo... although he'd done so in secret. He didn't want to have them knowing that he again was loaded, so he'd had the money stored away in a set of bank accounts for them all and even used some of his own to cover all the hospital bills despite the doctors insistence at doing it for no charge. All he'd told the others was that he recieved a few hundred dollars from Officer Jenny as a thank you for avenging what happened to her husband. He wanted to have the respect of his new family based not around the size of his wallet as the thought of them just wanting him for his cash made him feel inwardly disgusted. He knew Jessie, James, and Meowth were all better than that, but he didn't want to take even a SLIGHT chance.

"Yeah, I've got the cash. But I thought the boss was paying for everything."

"Somehow I don't t'ink da carny barka's would be so willin' ta work wit' hm. Dey have dere own special union."

James nodded, remembering how at the last fair they went to, several barkers had taken him for a great deal of dough. "Besides, I'd think for some of the arcade games you'd still need quarters or tokens, right?"

At this, Josh nodded in consent. "C'mon guys, let's hit us some video game action!"

With that, Josh and the two pokemon took off towards the big arcade building. But as he walked off, Meowth looked back and, at seeing Jessie and James walking to the back of the long line, their hands locked and the the latters head resting on the former's shoulder, a soft smile creeped on his face and a tear welled up in his eye.

"At least... ya two found love...", Meowth whispered as he wiped his eye and swallowed the lump in his throat before heading with the others.

* * *

It took less than a few minutes for them to reach the giant multi-story arcade and even just the outside took their breath away.

"Holy...", Meowth gasped, "Dey must have every game eva' made in dere!"

"Wobba Wobba.", Wobbuffet added with a grin

"Wobbuffet, if they only had one game and a lot of empty space, why are there tons of people coming in and out?", Josh remarked, although a small chuckle left his lips at the thought as he gazed up at the giant castle-like exterior. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed open the door to the giant building and the view inside made only a single thought enter their minds.

"Sweet pokeballs..."

The arcade was PACKED with all sorts of games. Video games, ticket games, virtual reality, a giant indoor playground, a Pokemon battle field, a Pokemon and human dress-up section for coordinators, even a couple of indoor midway games!

"Satisfied, Wobba?", Josh remarked, looking at a young boy's Hitmonchan landing a Mach Punch on an opponent's Hitmontop and toppling him over.

"Dey must have games from all ova' da woild!", Meowth exclaimed, looking at a pair of kids playing at a zombie-blasting game.

"Wobba!", Wobbuffet agreed, looking at the dress-up section. He'd seen his partners use so many costumes, yet he rarely got to try them on himself despite his longing.

Reaching into his jacket and pulling out his wallet, Josh gave a handful of bills to Meowth, then to Wobbuffet before taking a few for himself and pocketing back the billfold. He and Meowth both noticed the blue pokemon looking at the dress-up section and they couldn't help but grin.

"Yer gonna be hittin' dat sec, ain't ya?", Meowth asked.

Wobbuffet merely nodded in excitement, making the grins wider.

"Den whaddaya waitin' fer, go!"

"Just meet up with us at the doors when you're done playing and wait for us, ok?"

The psychic pokemon nodded again before taking off towards the dressing room, leaving Meowth and Josh standing there. It was then a machine caught Josh's interest and he began to walk towards it, leaving Meowth behind for a few seconds.

"HEY! WHERE YA GOIN'?!", Meowth yelled before rushing up to the teen. It was then he saw the machine that had caught his attention.

It was a giant walk-in Virtual Reality cabinet, the casing reading Virtual Mortal Kombat. From what they could surmise, it was the kind of game where you'd go in and, after being suited up, you'd take part in a bit of the game itself, most likely going against another competitor. The whole thing looked really cool and they didn't waste any time getting into one of the relatively short lines. In the other was a group of the type of people that made their blood boil.

They were a pair of bullies, one of them heavy and wearing a big striped shirt. He was busy mocking a little kid whose father wouldn't let him play the game. The other, a tall gangly boy, merely grinned and chuckled, his few words merely repeats of anything the former said.

"Whatsa matta'? Dada won't let ya play on the big boys game? Afraid you'll go pee-pee in your pants?", the heavy one mocked, his voice sugary in all the wrong ways.

"Heh heh, he'll go pee-pee in his pants!", the other screeched clapping, "Way to tell 'im, Merv!"

Meowth covered his face with his paw in disgust. "I dunno what botha's me most about dem... Dere voices, dere smell, or dere complete lack of manners!"

"Just ignore them, Meowth...", Josh sighed, "I did a bit of counting and observing. If they let one person from each line go in at the same time... we're likely to be goin' in with them... maybe with a chance to show them a bit of humility."

It was then Merv turned and saw Meowth and Josh talking and immediately he got the feeling they were talking about him. "You two got somethin' to say?!", he asked.

"Relax, relax!", Josh replied, putting his hands up and inwardly grateful that Ryou was behaving himself... for now, "We're just here to have fun like you guys!"

"Yeah!", Meowth added, "Just lay off!"

"Oh look at this! The widdle pokemon wants to act like a big boy, don't he?", Merv mocked, "Hey Edmund! This Meowth wants to be like one of us!"

"Heh heh, one of us!", Edmund screeched again.

"If one of ya guys means smellin' like a moldy pile of Muks in love... NO T'ANKS!", Meowth replied, covering his invisible nose with his paws. This made Josh bust out laughing hysterically and even made Edmund crack a chuckle, one that diminished when Merv slugged him in the gut.

"What did you say, you little hairball?", Merv growled.

"Ya mean about how ya smell like what a gloom releases when ya frighten it?", Meowth quipped, making Josh clutch his chest in laughter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...", Merv roared, reaching his fist back and bringing it towards Meowth angrily, "I'll knock your pwecious widdle TEETH o-"

"You'll do no such thing...", Josh said coldly, catching Merv's fist in his palm seconds before it would have made contact with Meowth's head, "Save it for the game, punk. Got it?"

"So you have to have someone else stick up for you? Pathetic!", Merv growled again.

"You try slugging Meowth again and you'll be the one with your fist stuck up your-", Josh began to threaten, but was cut off by the black-haired attendant yelling for them.

"Hey you two! You're up! Save the cuffs for the machine!"

With a huff, Merv walked into the machine after giving Meowth and Josh a single-finger salute. Josh started to walk in on the other side, but then he turned to the attendant and pointed a finger.

"If that lanky kid tries laying a hand on Meowth before the game... kick his ass or I'll be kicking YOUR ass after I get done with the both of them... got it?", he warned, his voice growing a little cold.

The attendant nodded and Josh walked into the cabinet.

Inside he could see the heavy Merv had already suited up and placed himself into a big glass chamber, one that he guessed helped transport them to the Virtual world. Without wasting a second, Josh grabbed the Virtual Reality transmitters and had them hooked up to his body as well, a set of big gloves on his hands, a set of boots covering his feet, and a large visor covering his eyes. Seeing a glowing circle near his feet, Josh stepped into it and watched as the glass chamber lowered and surrounded it. Only a second had passed before he and Merv watched the green-squared room suddenly turn pitch black, shrouding the room in darkness and making the latter yelp.

"Relax, man!" Josh called out, "We'll be in light in a few seconds!". A whimper was all that came out of Merv's mouth, making Josh roll his eyes.

Sure enough, soon the darkness vanished and the two of them found themselves free of the equipment, but in what appeared to be a different realm. Surrounding them was a circle of warriors and fighters, all seemingly clamoring for them. Almost as if...

"Merv... I think they want us to choose one of them.", Josh replied, looking around. The array of kombatants was breathtaking; Ninjas, Robots, Inhuman creatures... all of whom were clamoring as if their lives depended on it.

"Huh.. all the better to beat your face in!", Merv humphed, the false bravado in his voice oozing like a Muk's trail. Immediately, he turned towards a yellow-clad ninja, the sightless look in his eyes making him grin. "Scorpion! Come to me!"

As he watched Scorpion, spear in hand, approach the bully, Josh looked around as he tried to find his own warrior. The choices were amazing, it was like they had competitors from every Mortal Kombat game. What shocked him even more was that the series was so well-known in Mahogany City.

"I guess you learn a little somethin' new all the time...", Josh thought to himself as he looked over the roster. It was then a certain fighter caught his interest.

He appeared to be a normal street cop, but the determined look in his eyes made it clear he was anything but. A black cap hung backwards on his head, revealing a tuft of blonde hair. The blue and white shirt on his torso looked blood-stained and rugged. By his sides where a holster with a pistol and what appeared to be a big stun gun. All along his waist was an ammo belt wielding several big grenades, one of which he was rubbing a gloved hand across.

"Oh my god, when Meowth sees all this, he's gonna go nuts!", Josh thought again before he extended his hand out to the cop, "Stryker... help me!"

Stryker raised his gun into the air and fired off a few victory shots as all the other fighters vanished, leaving him, Josh, Scorpion, and Merv standing in the shadowy area.

"Ok, now what?", Merv asked, looking up in awe at the undead ninja before him.

Cautiously, Josh extended his hand out to Stryker, only to have him grasp it firmly. Immediately, a feeling of pure electricity surged from Stryker into Josh's body, making him scream with his eyes tightly shut to keep them from popping out of their sockets.

"Kkkkkkyyyyyyyyaaaahhhhhhh!"

When he was finally able to open his mismatched eyes, Josh looked around and was met with a shock; Stryker was gone and now his clothes and weapons were on his body. It felt like now he had 3 different souls in him and it was all he could do to keep from screaming as he turned around and saw the same change had overtaken Merv. Now he was clad in Scorpion's yellow and black tunic and he was banging the spear against his palm, looking at Josh in hunger.

"You...", he growled, his voice now as empty as Harris' and dripping with hate, "You are as good as dead..."

"Heh... we'll see what yer made of!", Josh shot back, his own voice now ringing with a brooklyn-esque tone, as he danced back and forth on his feet.

Slowly, the blackness of their surroundings gave way to reveal them now standing in the middle of what appeared to be a desolate city street. Papers were flying on the windy roads and a desolate air raid siren punctuated the silence. It was then a loud growling voice broke through the air...

"ROUND ONE... FIGHT!"

Almost instantly, two things happened; a set of red bars appeared around both of their waists and Merv shot his spear out and nailed Josh in the chest, pulling him in and nailing the hero with a vicious right cross, knocking him flat on his back.

"Oh... oh that's how it is, HUH?!", Josh screamed as he took out his pistol and fired at Merv, a shot nailing him right between the eyes and knocking him back. The second the bullet hit him, a small part of the red bar turned to black and immediately, he knew what they were...

"Life bars... just like the game..."

He didn't have much time to think before Merv had gotten up and fired his spear at him again. It was only thanks to a dodge that he avoided having it dig deep into his neck.

"This... is WAY different from any pokemon battle...", he thought silently readying his pistol.

"COME ON! COME OVER HERE!", Merv roared, firing his spear at Josh again and catching him in the arm, dragging the cop over to him. But Josh was ready this time and he used his free hand to raise the gun straight at the ninja...

"Maybe you'd like to have a drink... I'd be glad to give you a SHOT!", he growled before firing several bullets at him, nailing the ninja in the face again and making him drop the spear as he covered his wounded head. The second the spear was out of his hands, Josh rushed Merv and caught him with a flurry of punches, watching as each one drew more blood from the bullys face. With one last hook, Josh knocked him to the ground, draining his life bar and knocking his mask away... revealing the skeletal lower half of his face.

"Huh... I'll be damned.", Josh thought, cricking his neck calmly as the voice screamed out again.

"STRYKER WINS! ROUND TWO... FIGHT!"

Slowly, Merv got back to his feet, gritting his teeth in anger and, as soon as the life bar had filled, charging the cop.

"I'M GONNA SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!", he roared, making a leap for the cop and sending them both to the ground, a fierce punch knocking out a tooth and sending his cap flying off his head. It took a few punches before Josh was able to land a hook of his own, sending the ninja sprawling onto the city street.

As he felt the space the tooth had come out of with his tongue, Josh couldn't help but hope this was only a virtual injury as he watched Merv try to get back to his feet. Without wasting a heartbeat, Josh pulled out the stun gun and fired it right at his midsection, nailing him and taking out a huge chunk of his bar, as well as sending him back onto his rear. Rushing over to the stunned ninja, Josh leapt into the air and came down with a fierce kick, breaking Merv's jaw and knocking him onto his stomach. By now his health was halfway gone and he knew it wouldn't take much more to end the match.

"Come on...", he panted, stepping back and gesturing for Merv to come after him, watching as he finally got back up, "Come on you creep... give me your best shot..."

"YOU WILL DIE NOW! DIE! DIE!", he roared as he charged the cop... but he was ready to end the fight and he pulled out his gun one more time.

"Game over, you jackass...", Josh whispered before firing a single shot and nailing him in the chest before sending Merv back to the ground with a left hook. This time, he didn't get up...

"FINISH HIM!"

With a grin, Josh walked over to where the ninja laid and took the spear from him, wrapping him up with the cord before plunging the edge into his head. Then, taking one of the grenades off his belt, he turned Merv onto his back and pried his mouth open before pulling the pin off with his teeth.

"Open wide...", he whispered before stuffing the grenade in his mouth and uppercuting his jaw to lock it in place before getting up and walking off... Merv's last thoughts before the explosive went off were merely...

"Oh... fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

With that, the grenade exploded in a flash of light and when Josh looked back, there was nothing but a big crater where Merv had once laid, scraps of flesh and blood and limbs littering the area around. Letting out a laugh of victory, Josh looked upwards towards the cloudy sky before the voice spoke once more.

"YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! HUH?! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT", he bellowed in glee,

"STRYKER WINS! FATALITY!"

As "Fatality" echoed out in the air, Josh could feel Stryker's spirit leave him and soon the area had returned from it's desolate streets to where he and Merv had been originally.. in that giant VR chamber. The second the glass prison had been lifted from Merv, the bully screamed, tore off the gear, and ran out of the cabinet, leaving Josh grinning as the tube was lifted and he calmly removed the gloves, boots, and visor before walking back out where Meowth was looking at him wide-eyed.

"DAT WAS INCREDIBLE! I SAW DA WHOLE TIN' ON DA MONITORS! DAT WAS SO COOL!", Meowth yelled in excitement, making Josh merely grin.

"It was nothin', Meowth.", he replied before he looked up at Edmund, who was staring in shock at him. "So... you still wanna go against us, you little creep?"

"Naw man!", Edmund yelled before running off as well, leaving Josh and Meowth laughing, as well as several of the surrounding crowd.

"Say Meowth, what do ya say we try and find something a little calmer to cool off... Maybe a nice puzzle game or something?"

"Sounds good ta me!", the cat-pokemon replied and the two of them left the crowd behind in a sea of gasps and wide eyes.

* * *

It had taken less than a minute for Josh and Meowth to find a nice relaxing Tetris arcade cabinet and as he watched the cat-pokemon go about twisting and turning the blocks, he laid back against another cabinet and looked at the screen, as if letting his mind wander to Meowth's voice.

"C'mon! C'mon! I want a line! C'mon! Yeah!", Meowth cheered as he continued to manuveur the pixels into their slots.

Josh could only let out a sigh as he watched him play the game and felt around inside his jaw to make sure his tooth hadn't really gotten knocked out, the fight still fresh in his mind.

"No matter where I go...", Josh thought to himself, "No matter what I do... I'm gonna be finding more violence... more war... more anger... everywhere..."

"Such is the life of a warrior."

Looking to his side, Josh found himself staring at Ryou in surprise. He hadn't even felt the spirit leave his body that time.

"Ryou?"

"I saw what you did to that bully... maybe there IS bravery in you after all...", Ryou mused

"Oh really?", Josh replied with a big touch of sarcasm, "Then what was everything else I went through?"

"It takes more than mere violence to show courage... it takes cleverness, strategy, and conviction..."

"...I don't know, Ryou... why me? Why am I going through this... I just want to lead a normal life..."

After seeing how Josh had handled himself not only against Harris and Jessibelle, but now against those bullies, his spirit unwavering in his determination to protect Meowth, the spirit began to begrudgingly feel a sense of respect for the teen.

"After all you've gone through, I think this IS as close of a normal life as you're going to get my vessel..."

"Please don't call me that anymore, Ryou... It just makes me feel even more out of place..."

"C'MON, not anudda plus piece! Dose don't fit anywhere!", Meowth cried as he continued playing the game and making Ryou grin.

"Excitable, isn't he?", he smirked, getting a glare from Josh.

"Don't push it, Ryou..."

"Easy there... I'll leave you two alone now... but Josh..."

It was then Ryou turned towards the teen and gave him a sick grin.

"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily... you still have a long way to go to prove yourself..."

"Then help me! Help me if you want me to succeed so badly!", Josh replied angrily, "Tell me what I have to do..."

"I cannot do that, Aibou... You have to find your powers yourself...", Ryou sighed, "But you're on your way... Harris... Jessibelle... those punks... In time... you'll find your way... farewell..."

With that, Ryou vanished back into the recesses of Josh's mind and as he continued to watch Meowth play the puzzle game, cursing as the puzzle pieces began coming down faster, he found himself listening to the music playing throughout the arcade, his mind drifting back... to Harris's death... to the whole ordeal they had just gone through.

 _I can hear what you're thinking..._

 _All your doubts and fears..._

He remembered Jessibelle throwing them into that empty room, whipping him and tearing open his back. Her cruel laughter as she knocked Meowth out with that whip to the head.

 _And if you look in my eyes, in time you'll find..._

 _The reason I'm here._

He remembered using his swords hilt to send Jessibelle into unconsciousness.. using it to carve out that piece of her tongue and etch his mark on her face, a permanent symbol of the betrayal she'd committed, selling out her kin just for paper.

And in time all things shall pass away,

In time, you may come back someday.

To live once more, or die once more...

But in time, your time will be no more...

He remembered helping Meowth awaken... holding him close... then the both of them heading down to Harris's chamber. The look on Harris's disfigured face when he finally saw them, the hate and malice in his eyes.

 _You know your days are numbered,_

 _Count them one by one..._

 _Like notches in the handle of an outlaw's gun._

He remembered the fight that had ensued between him and Harris, how so much blood had been drawn and splattered on the cold stone floor like a red sheet of rain.

 _You can outrun the devil, if you try..._

 _But you'll never outrun the hands of time..._

He remembered Harris stabbing him, falling to the ground, and the madman climbing on top of him, screaming and confessing all he'd done; the murders, his plans for Jessibelle and his friends, his desire for hate...

 _In time there surely, come a day_

 _In time all things shall pass away,_

 _In time you may come back some say._

 _To live once more, or die once more..._

He remembered spewing that hot blood into Harris' face, locking him back into that electric chair, and severing his limbs...

 _But in time, your time will be no more..._

Then it all hit him... how he'd slaughtered Harris, Meowth looking on in fear and nausea, carving the psycho into bits until there was nothing left, standing bathed in his blood, looking at the carnage that had ensued. As the guitar began to strum, signifying the end of the song playing overhead, Josh's mind flashed back to the present, looking at Meowth frantically trying to manuveur the pieces into the slots as they moved faster and faster. He realized he had a new family... and a new chance at life... his time was coming... and now it was time for him to help make sure Team Rocket's time would never be no more...

"I'll protect them... I'll always protect them...", he whispered, "Even if I'm trapped in the throes of violence, I'll be here to protect them..."

 _I can hear what you're thinking..._

"Awwwww crap! Game ova'!", Meowth cursed as the screen filled up with blocks, signifying the end. "Damn, dat game's hard!"

Josh merely chuckled as he walked over, knelt down, and put a hand on Meowth's shoulder.

"What do ya say we play some air hockey before we get Wobbuffet and meet up with your friends?", he asked calmly.

"You're on!", Meowth grinned before letting Josh lead him to where the air hockey tables were set up, ready to test his skill.

* * *

It had been close to 20 minutes that Jessie and James had been in line for the StarGlider and as their turn approached, they looked upon all the couples that had exited and noticed there wasn't a single pair that wasn't in an embrace of some sort.

"Looks like this ride's some sort of love machine, heh.", James joked

"Definitely NOT the kind of ride Meowth would want to go on. He'd probably just be complaining the whole time about all the romantic stuff.", Jessie added, a grin creeping on her face as the last couple left and they were escorted with a mess of others into a big room.

"But in a way, all his whining does make him cute in a way...", James admitted. "It's kinda like you at times."

This got a glare and a nudge from his female partner, although James could see the faint etches of another grin appearing as they finally got a look at what the ride was.

A big set of lifts holding rows of 10 attached sets in each arm sat in front of a giant screen, similar to that which one would find at a planetarium, something James couldn't help but notice.

"Looks like the private conservatory my parents had...", James shuddered. He'd grown to hate nearly everything about his rich upbringing, especially after the recent ordeal with Jessibelle. Jessie could see the shudder and she held James hand calmly before whispering to him as they approached the frontmost seat.

"James, they're gone now... Your parents have vanished and Jessibelle's in jail for a long time. You've got a chance at a new life, we all do."

James couldn't help but smile as they took two of the center seats and waited for the other human and pokemon couples to get seated as well.

"Jessie... what would you have done?", James asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Back at that murderhouse... If we hadn't been drugged... what would you have done... if... ?"

At this, Jessie didn't answer. She didn't want to think about what they'd been through, not just yet. "I.. I don't know, James. It was just... it was all so sudden... I'm still trying to comprehend what we experienced..."

It was then a sudden jolt and the arms rising up that broke them from their thoughts. As the room grew dark, they noticed the screen began to light up.

"Here we go, Jessica...", James whispered.

Soon, the screen had transformed into a starlight nightscape, seemingly having them traveling across the sky, gazing over mountains and lit-up cityscapes. All the while a flute was blowing a peaceful harmony, its melody enveloping the room with a sense of calm. It was altogether beautiful.

"It's... it's wonderful, James..." Jessie whispered to her teammate.

"All those times we blasted off, all those nighttime balloon escapes... and we never got the chance to do what we are now... just sitting back and enjoying the scenery.", James replied softly, his hand resting on Jessies, an action that made the red-head look into his emerald-studded eyes.

"James..."

"Jessie..."

As they looked on, the cityscapes were replaced with scenes of some of the worlds greatest landmarks; the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, the Arc De Triomphe... Watching people and pokemon alike entering and exiting them gave the two and everyone else in the room a feeling like there wasn't but a single care in the world...

"I bet even Meowth would love this ride...", James whispered.

"Even he would have to appreciate the beauty... the majestic wonder...", Jessie replied as she watched them flying over the great Sphinx. "We spend so much time going after those brats... yet we never stop to just go and smell the roses."

"You did once, and Meowth stuck a thorn in your side for stealing his breakfast that morning."

The memory of that made Jessie chuckle, especially as she remembered whacking the cat-pokemon into a tree with her fan. "You know... we really are a pretty good team."

"No matter what those jerks say... You... Meowth.. and I.. we're becoming more than a team aren't we?"

"I... I don't know.", Jessie turned away. "I... I don't know if we really are..."

Deep down, there was a small part of her that was scared to allow herself to become closer to James Morgan. It was a feeling that had been with her since her mother vanished on that mission; the feeling of fear at losing another loved one. She'd managed to mask it for years with her rough demeanor and determination to become a great, rich member of Team Rocket... but ever since she'd awakened from Jessibelle's drug, the feeling had begun to creep back up to the surface. If she'd lost James and Meowth back there... she would have had to go to an asylum... the grief would have overtaken her. But she was scared to admit it to James. Similar to Meowth's fear of being hurt again, she was scared about being left all alone.

James could see the look of sadness in his partners face and he calmly massaged her wrist. "Jessie... you forget we've got an extra bit of protection... an individual with no hesitation in introducing someone to death."

Jessie couldn't help but shudder at that, remembering the news report that had come on in the hospital, the anchor saying they couldn't even show the crime scene because there were pieces of Harris everywhere, falling from the gurney that he was being carted away in.

"C'mon, Jess... we came here to just have a day of rest... a day of reflection and fun..."

"A day of you and Meowth stuffing yourselves, then throwing up everywhere?", Jessie joked

"You can't get off that, can you?", James replied as he looked at the screen and found themselves soaring over the pacific ocean, then over the colosseum for the Indigo League tournament, a cheering crowd inside and fireworks shooting up into the night sky. On a whim, James changed the subject to something that had been on his mind since meeting Ryou. "Jessie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, James!"

"You... you don't think Ryou would ever attack us, do you? I know Josh says he would destroy him if he laid a hand on us..."

At this, Jessie sighed and looked at the screen's view of the vast starry sky starting to fade out, the lights in the giant room beginning to come back on and the arms lowering to the ground. "All we can do is trust him... and hope for the best..."

It only took about 20 seconds for the arms to lower and Jessie and James to be able to get off the ride, a sense of calm easing over them.

"Think we should go get Meowth and the others?", Jessie asked, beginning to walk towards the exit

"Not yet... there's one thing I need to do...", James replied

"What would t-", Jessie started to ask, but she was cut off by James placing his hand on her shoulder, spinning her around, and taking her into his arms, embracing his teammate.

"Thank you, Jessie... for being in my life.", he whispered to her, gently kissing her cheek and making her blush.

"James...", she tried to speak, but she found the words failing her and soon James broke the hug, looking back into her eyes in fondness.

"NOW we can go get Meowth.", James remarked before taking Jessie's hand in his and walking with her out the exit of the ride.

The Starglider had brought together another couple.


	3. PM

As they waited outside the arcade for Jessie and James to meet up with them, Meowth tapped his foot a little impatiently. Feeling a lot better from before and proud that he hadn't lost his cookies everywhere, the cat-pokemon was eager ta get on another ride, or even just to get something in his belly. All the air-hockey had built up quite an appetite.

"When are dose two gonna get here?!", he muttered, crossing his arms in impatience.

"Meowth, relax.", Josh replied, "Hopefully the ride should have let out by now and they're on their way back here. It's been almost an hour since we split off anyways!"

"Wobba Wobba!", Wobbuffet agreed, a big wet hat with sown on dreadlocks still on his head. The psychic balloon pokemon had learned a few tricks from his masters in the art of sneaking stuff and he'd stuffed the cap in his mouth before he'd left to meet up with his friends at the arcade doors, only spitting it back out when they'd all exited.

"Yeah, but knowin' dose two, they coulda gotten sidetracked settin' up anudda' scheme ta get some free gifts or food or sometin'!", Meowth admitted

At this, Josh just chuckled with Wobbuffet before he spoke, "Sounds like you guys do quite a bit of scheming, huh?"

"When yer in Team Rocket, your whole life can become one big scheme!", Meowth started to reply before he saw two familiar figures coming towards them, "DERE DEY ARE! Jessie! James!" he called out.

It took less than 10 seconds for them to meet up and before long, they were heading off from the arcade and back in the midst of the crowd of people busying about the big carnival, the five of them trying to figure out what they should do next.

"Anyone feelin' up for maybe checking out the midway?", James offered, "I'm curious to see what kind of prizes they're giving out here."

"Probably just cheap plushes an' costume jewelry.", Meowth remarked, "Why don't we find anudda' ride ta go on?"

"As long as it's not like the Cyclops, I'm not against that.", Jessie added.

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind checking out the games they got here. Like I said, I'd like to try to win us something...", Josh piped in. But it was then that a familiar slighty-accented voice caught James ear.

"Hey man! How ya doin'! Ya feeling up ta trying my newest creation?"

"No... it can't be him...", James thought before turning around towards where the voice was coming from. Sure enough... it was him... the person who'd made a fool out of James time and time again.

"YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!", James screamed, pointing at the man.

"C'mon, I gots a great deal fer ya this time!", the man whispered loudly, but James was all too familiar with his "deals".

"You... you screwed me with the Magikarp... you screwed me with the hoppip... you screwed me with the weepinbell... Get the hell away from me!"

"James calm down!", Jessie tugged at his shoulder, "Who is this guy?!"

"Remember that salesman I keep telling you guys about... the one that keeps ripping us off..."

"Yeah, what about him?", Meowth asked.

"This.. this is him!", James replied, his body shaking in anger. He didn't want any PART of this man's deals anymore, they were nothing but trouble!

"C'mon! Can't you let bygones be bygon-", the man started to say, but James cut him off.

"Remember the St. Anne?! You almost got us drowned!"

At this, a small twitch went through Josh's head and he turned to the man, a malevolent look in his eyes.

"You.. did... what?!"

"C'mon! That's all in the past!"

"Screw you!", James swore, "Just STAY the hell away from us! I don't want any part of ANY deals involving your so-called "valuable" pokemon!"

The man grinned before he spoke, "Who said anything about pokemon this time? What I want to interest you all in is a couple special food creations I invented!"

"I wouldn't buy a damn WATCH from you, let alone food!", James scoffed before he turned to the others and muttered, "Let's go. I wanna get as far away from this scumbag as possible!"

Without a word, James started to walk off, the others following him. But it was then another noise rang out...

The man... was crying. Puzzled, they all turned around and saw him with his head down, a few tears dripping onto the sidewalk.

"You're right... I was a bad man long ago... Please... try my foods... I need SOMEONE to try them..."

"Whaddaya mean ya NEED someone ta try yer dishes?", Meowth wondered

"It's part of my parole... After that Hoppip scandal, I spent months in jail. I was released on the condition that I could find honest work and make a LITTLE legitimate cash. If I don't make any money by today's end... I'll have failed in my probation and risk going back to jail for another year!"

At this, Team Rocket could actually sympathize with him. While they'd only been actually in a jail ONCE, it wasn't a pleasant experience for any of them. Even Josh's temper chilled a little at seeing the man's remorse.

"Well... You're admitting you screwed up. That's a huge start. Not much of one, but take what you can get.", he remarked, his voice still a little cold.

"Please... I'll even give you all the first samples of every one of my creations for free! No strings attached, no phony deals, no nothin'... I just wanna stay out of jail..."

James let out a deep sigh before he spoke up. "No tricks?"

"No tricks."

"No ripoffs?"

"Not a one."

"Absolutely free?"

"I won't charge ya a cent for them!"

Sighing again, James turned towards the group. "Should we?"

"I don't know... he DOES seem sorry for what he's done.", Josh replied.

"Maybe we should give him a chance.", Jessie added.

"Wobba Wobba.", the blue pokemon agreed.

"Who knows? Maybe he's got sometin' good!", Meowth added, rubbing his tummy.

Reluctantly, James turned to the salesman and nodded. "Ok, show us all what you got... but you try ANY funny business and I swear I'll personally drag you to the police station BY YOUR CROTCH!"

"Understood, my man.", he replied as he beckoned for them all to follow him to his stand a little ways away and to his credit, it didn't look half-bad. It was a legitamate-looking kiosk, a sign above it reading "CARLOS' CULINARY CREATIONS" and a red shroud covering the back and sides of the booth and the tables resting behind him, pots and platters simmering in the heat. But as the smell hit their nostrils, they found it wasn't exactly the best smelling food in the world.

"Ugh... what is that stuff?", James groaned, "It smells like rotting cheese in old sneakers!"

"No...", Meowth gagged, "Dat would be an IMPROVEMENT."

"Wobba Wobba...", Wobbuffet moaned, making Meowth and Josh look at him in shock.

"Now DAT'S a bad smell!", Meowth replied.

Josh on the other hand couldn't smell anything at all. All the reconstructive surgery he'd had done, as well as his nose being bitten off, had required for his nasal passages to be covered to the point where his sense of smell was all but destroyed in order to prevent him from drowning in his own blood. There were holes the size of pin heads in the far back of his sinuses that allowed him the ability to still taste foods and speak without a nasal pitch, but other than that, it was all but useless.

"Makes me almost glad I can't smell a damn thing...", Josh thought as they watched Carlos head to one of the tables and bring out a big steaming pot, the smell rising from it turning them all green.

"C'mon! This is one of my best recipes! My very own wild mushroom garlic soup!", Carlos said happily as he opened the pot and spooned out a big bowlful to each one of them. "Go on, taste! Taste!"

Wincing, Meowth took a big sniff of it and soon found himself wheezing and gagging. "Ya sure ya put enough garlic in it?!", he moaned.

"Can't have garlic soup without lots of garlic!", the man said confidently, crossing his arms across his chest.

Quivering, Meowth slowly took a big spoonful of the soup and stuck it into his mouth. Immediately, he found himself unable to swallow the concoction, all the garlic clogging his throat and the smell making him sick to where he wanted to throw up. Looking up, he could his friends all having the same reaction. Unable to help themselves, they spat the spoonfuls out onto the ground and looked at Carlos in disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!", Josh screamed, wiping his mouth

"I haven't tasted so much garlic since I watched that vampire movie as a kid!", James replied as he tried to clean his tongue. At this, Jessie and Meowth looked at James puzzled at what he was talking about. "DON'T ASK!"

"Ok, ok so maybe too much garlic... but this next dish I know you'll like!", Carlos replied, taking a big steamer and opening it to reveal an array of big brown balls. "My special meatballs!"

"Meatballs?", Meowth wondered, "What kind of meatballs?"

"Oh, just my own special recipe!", Carlos smiled, putting a bunch of the balls onto plates and giving them to each of the group, who started tentatively eating them.

"Oh well... down da hatch!", Meowth said before dumping the whole plate of balls into his mouth. He loved meatballs and didn't think anybody could mess that food up...

He was wrong.

The second he started chewing into them, he felt a rush of flame coming up his throat and before he knew it, he and the others were all breathing fire! The two pokemon were being blasted into the air from the force of the flame expulsion while Jessie, James, and Josh were struggling to breathe, the flames spraying from their ears, mouths, and noses. Josh even fell to his knees wheezing and clutching his throat.

"Water! W-water!", Meowth screamed, grabbing the glass that Carlos had out and pouring it down his throat. After 5 big glasses, all 5 of them were finally able to breathe normally again, Meowth panting on the ground in pain from his throat being scorched and Josh and James nearly ready to rip Carlos in half.

"Ya think maybe I used too much wasabi?", Carlos asked, only to be met with Josh grabbing his throat.

"What kind of cook ARE you?!", he seethed, his fingers close to ripping through his flesh "You give us foul-smelling soup, burn up our windpipes... Give me one reason to NOT to cook YOU!"

"Calm... ghkkk... calm down my friend..."

"Oh believe me... I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!"

"Listen... gackkk... I got... kkkkk... one more recipe... If this... kckkkkk... doesn't make you guys drool... ghkkkkk... I'll... gkkkkkk... turn myself into the police!

At this, Josh raised an eyebrow as released his grip on Carlos. "Ok... what's this last recipe? But understand if this hurts us... we'll hurt YOU!"

"Yo man, what's your problem?", Carlos asked, only to be met with a slug to the jaw, "Ok ok! I KNOW you'll love this!", he said reaching down behind the counter.

"Hmph...", James muttered, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in annoyance, "You're a very desperate man, aren't you?" His hatred of the crooked salesman was at a fevered pitch.

"Don't you worry.", he replied as he began to stand back up, "You'll love this last dish!"

As the others looked on, they saw the man holding a plate of what appeared to be giant forms of a food they all loved...

"Those... those are hamburgers, aren't they?!", Jessie asked, drooling a little.

"Not just any hamburgers! They're my special homemade BBQ hotburgers! A thick crisp patty, 3 types of bacons, cheddar, swiss, and monterey jack cheese, vidala onions, strips of tri-tip steak, and my special BBQ sauce, made from an old family recipe!"

"Wait wait, hold on...", James put his hand up, something not clicking to him, "If you can afford all these ingredients and make these special burgers, why would you be ripping me off left and right?"

"Everyone needs a hobby, man! Even an illegal one!"

"That... may be... the most RETARDED thing I've ever heard!" Josh growled.

"Yeah, I don't buy your story one second... we're done here... for all we know you probably STOLE those burgers from some fancy restaurant!"

"I insist on my mother's life that these burgers are homemade by my own two hands! Would you at least TRY the burgers?!", Carlos pleaded, holding the plate out.

Groaning, James turned to Meowth. "Meowth would you mind being the taste tester? I don't trust this guy one bit... not after he set my throat on fire!"

"Do I have ta?", Meowth whined, remembering the awful taste of that garlic soup from earlier.

"C'mon, Meowth... try taking a sniff of it, let us know if it's safe to eat.", Jessie coaxed the cat-pokemon.

"Yeah, you've got the most sensitive sense of smell out of any of us!", James added.

"Wait... then how were you able to compare that soup to rotting cheese in old sneakers?", Josh remarked

"Aren't all revolting smells of the same quality?", the blue-haired human replied. At this Josh had to agree.

"Ok, ok... Give me one o' dose burgers.", Meowth relented, putting his paw out, James and Josh both giving Carlos a very dark look. As Carlos handed him one of the big burgers, Meowth raised it to his invisible nose and took a deep sniff, the scent of simmering steak and tangy sauces filling his snout. Even though his nose wasn't exactly visible, he still had a powerful sense of smell when it came to food. As he took another whiff, he found the scent to be actually... tantalizing!

"Well?", Jessie asked, "What's it smell like?"

"It... it smells like a spicy saucy burger... actually pretty nice!", Meowth remarked before raising it to his mouth, "Well... here goes nuttin'." With that, the cat-pokemon sank his teeth into the giant burger and took a huge bite, his cheeks bulging with the mouthful he'd taken in.

"Well?", Carlos asked, his hands clasped.

"Meowth? What's it taste like?", James added

After giving it a few good chews, Meowth swallowed and shut his eyes tightly before opening them wide, a look of ecstacy in them. Without wasting a second, Meowth shoved the rest of the burger in his mouth, eating it happily before taking another one from the plate and starting in on it gleefully.

"DESE... DESE ARE DELICIOUS!", he cried through his huge mouthful.

Surprised at the cat-pokemon's reaction, James took one of the burgers and bit into it himself. Soon the flavors of tangy spicy bacon and fresh melted cheese filled his mouth and made him shut his eyes in bliss.

"This... this IS good!", James admitted happily

Slowly, Jessie, Josh, and Wobbuffet each helped themselves to some of the burgers and found themselves savoring the tasty food.

"My god, this is juicy!", Jessie said, sauce dribbling down her chin.

"This may be the best burger I've ever HAD!", Josh admitted, taking another big bite.

"Wobba Wobba!", Wobbuffet agreed, finishing a burger and taking a second at the same time Meowth helped himself to a third.

"Good! Good! I'm glad you all like it!", Carlos smiled, clasping his hands gleefully.

"Now why didn't you...", James took a second to swallow before he continued, "Why didn't you try selling these before? People would pay big money for them!"

"Pokemon too!", Meowth added, taking a juicy bite with gusto, "Dese are heavenly!"

"What can I say, I like to make easy money!", Carlos admitted before reaching behind the counter and pulling out a second huge plate of burgers, "Speaking of which, if you want more of them they WILL cost you money."

"What?", James sputtered, "But I thought these were free!"

"The ones you've consumed so far are free yes.", he replied calmly, "But if you want more of them, I will require some funds. Gotta make a LITTLE money after all!"

Josh sighed and pulled out his wallet, muttering to himself. "Sounds like the "Everything's free" message didn't get passed around to everyone...", he whispered before he pulled out a handful of bills and gave them to Carlos, who then gave him a giant plate with a mountain of burgers on it. He'd barely taken ahold of it before everyone started taking some of the big burgers to munch on.

"Heh heh, pleasure doing business with ya.", Carlos grinned as he flipped through the handful of dollars he'd been given and looking at the 5 of them leaving. "Who'd have thought making HONEST money would be so easy? Yet... where's the fun?", he thought to himself as he went back to one of the simmering pots and took in a spoonful of soup, sighing to himself...

"Needs more butter!"

As they continued their stroll through the fun park, Team Rocket found themselves scarfing down the burgers like they were hotcakes. Meowth in particular had gone through 4 of them and was halfway through his fifth.

"I keep telling you, Meowth...", Jessie sighed, "You keep eating all that and you'll be revisiting it on the rides!"

Meowth merely scoffed at Jessie as he continued to munch down on his juicy burger, licking up a bit of onion that had fallen on his chin. James just shook his head in amazement at how much Meowth had eaten, having only consumed two of the giant burgers before getting full.

"How do you eat so much Meowth?!", James blurted out, "I know we don't exactly get proper meals that often, but you've put away 3 pounds of food so far!"

"Ya just answered yer own question, Jimmy!", Meowth remarked before finishing his fifth and reaching for a sixth from the nearly empty plate. Josh just grinned as they continued their stroll.

"I knew Meowths could eat a lot, but I never knew how much!"

"Wobba Wobba!", Wobbuffet added as he polished off his second burger, Josh nodding in agreement

"Yeah!", Meowth replied as he took a big bite, "When dere's good food I eat as much a..."

Then he stopped talking. His eyes were just locked in place at something over Wobbuffet's head, the big mouthful of chewed-up burger still in his cheeks, plumping them out.

"Meowth?", Josh trembled, "Meowth are you ok?". He didn't know if someone else had taken a shot at him like Jessibelle had.

"Earth to Meowth!", Jessie shouted, "You there?"

It was then Meowth swallowed and walked past Wobbuffet almost as if he was in a trancelike state.

"Meowth! Speak to us! Please!", James pleaded.

"Meowth...", Josh fretted. But then the cat-pokemon began to speak again.

"I... I don't believe it.. LOOK!", he cried as he pointed at a sign on a nearby bulletin board. Crowding around, they all saw what had taken Meowth's breath away. It was a lightly colored sign, advertising a contest... but not just any contest.

COME ONE, COME ALL

THE 3RD ANNUAL PIDGEOTTO MAIL CO. BALLOON RACE!

TODAY AT 2 P.M.

POKEMON AND HUMANS WELCOME.

FIRST PRIZE: A GIANT TROPHY, $5,000, A JET ENGINE AND A YEARS SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATE!

SECOND PRIZE: $1,000 AND A 2-MONTH SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATE

REGISTER HERE BEFORE 1:45 TO ENTER.

GOOD LUCK!

Immediately, Jessie and James knew why Meowth was taken aback by the sign. He'd always wanted a chance to be a balloon pilot... and the last time he'd tried... they'd gone against his wishes and interfered... The tears he'd shed that night broke their hearts and they had made a vow to someday give Meowth a chance to live his dream for real.

"You wanna enter, don't you.", Jessie asked softly.

Meowth didn't answer, but merely nodded as his eyes began to water. "Y-y-ya... I do..."

"Well what are you waiting for? Sign up!", Josh said with a smile, kneeling down and looking at the registration booth right nearby.

"Last time I did..." Meowth to whimper before he turned to Josh and whispered into his good ear. When the teen looked up back at Jessie and James, the look in his eyes said it all.

"Well I'll make sure this time they don't try "helping" you...', he whispered before shouting back to them, "Right?"

"Look, it was a stupid thing we did back then.", James admitted, "We thought we were helping you and Team Rocket."

"But I told ya I wanted ta win dat race by da books!", the cat-pokemon yelled back, tears forming in his eyes, "But... but you took dat away from me..."

"We did and we're sorry! We promise... no funny business this time...", Jessie replied before adding, "We'll.. let you play fair, Meowth..."

"What does it matta' anyway... dere's no way we can get da Meowth balloon over here in time anyways...", Meowth muttered, wiping his eyes and sniffling

"Excuse me?"

At hearing the unknown voice behind him, Josh stood up and looked around, finding himself and Team Rocket all staring at a tall red-haired girl. She had on a set of dark jeans and a purple t-shirt with the name tag "LUCY FRIDAY" on it. Her hair was in a thick wave style, covering one of her eyes and letting the other violet one shine out like a star. She could have very easily passed for a rock star.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be Jessie, James, Meowth, and Joshua, would you?"

"Yeah... that's us.", Josh replied.

"I heard you guys talking and saying something about a Meowth balloon. We actually have one already here!"

At this, Meowth sputtered a bit, trying to find the right words. "Wha?! But how?"

"While we were cleaning it out, we found this note inside.", Lucy said, reaching into her jeans and pulling out a crumpled note which she gave to the cat-pokemon, the others crowding around him to read it.

Dear Jessie, James, and Meowth

I remember you agents participating in a balloon race a while back and Meowth even calling and telling me he had dreams of becoming a pilot. So I figured since the carnival has a balloon race and the odds that you'll discover it are high, I'd beat you all to the punch and have the balloon sent here ahead of time. Good luck...

Signed, Giovanni

As he finished reading the note, Meowth looked up at Lucy, tears forming in his eyes.

"The race itself doesn't start for another 30 minutes, but if you come back to the registration kiosk in 15, I can take you to your balloon and get you filled in on the rules. Is there anyone who will be piloting with you?"

Without hesitation, Meowth looked up at Josh. "Would ya?"

The teen merely smiled and nodded before speaking, "I'll be riding with him as a lookout. Meowth will be doing the main piloting. This is his dream..."

Meowth couldn't help but sniffle, looking up gratefully at Joshua and wanting to hug him. He was finally getting that second chance... the chance to take to the skies... flying amongst the clouds without abandon, only having to worry about which way the wind would blow him; no schemes or plots or bickering... just him and the sky. Lucy could see the cat-pokemon's tears and she couldn't help but smile.

"Just come back to the kiosk in 15 minutes and I can get you both ready to fly. Good luck, Meowth!", Lucy said, flashing them a kind smile before heading back to the kiosk. The cat-pokemon just stood there in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was going to get that second chance after all... But as he turned around towards Jessie and James, the look in his big blue eyes asked a question that they immediately knew even without words.

"Meowth, you have our word... me and Jessie will not interfere this time.", James promised, placing his palm on his heart, Jessie nodding alongside him.

"This is your moment, Meowth.", she added.

"Wobba...", Wobbuffet chimed in, placing a paw to his head in a salute.

Meowth sniffled again before looking up at Josh, his lip quivering in happiness. "Wha... what should we do til' den?", he asked in a wavery voice before his belly rumbled in hunger and made him blush. The teen merely laughed before he spoke.

"Why don't we go to the gift store and pick up a little something, I saw a sign there saying they have a great slush drink machine."

Meowth nodded eagerly before he let Josh lead him to the gift area, Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet looking at them in a mix of amazement and shock.

"Wobba Wobbuffet?", the blue pokemon wondered, rubbing the back of his head. If Jessie or James had understood what he'd just said...

They woulda fallen down laughing.

"Here are your slushies, sir!"

As the dark-skinned teen handed Josh and Meowth their giant slush drinks, he was given a nod as they walked off towards the exit.

"Cotton Candy, Hot Dogs, Soda, Slush Drinks... It's a Meowth's paradise!", Meowth chirped before taking a big swig of his icy blue beverage.

"You know... maybe you should consider easing up on all the snacks. Jessie could have a point about you throwing up from all the rides.", Josh remarked, calmly stirring the straw into his own red drink, turning the slush into a liquid that would be easier to down.

Meowth groaned before he replied. "It's like I said befo', at least dis way if I do barf, I'm able to relieve my tummy in da process. Bedda' dat den dry-heaving!"

Josh sighed and took a slurp from his own slush as they headed out the exit. It was then Meowth's eye was caught to something that made him shudder.

"Ugh... is it me or is dat guy giving off a serious freak-vibe?", he said, pointing to a figure leaning just outside on the wall of the gift shop. As Josh got a look at him, he immediately felt a chill run down his spine.

The guy was smoking a cigarette through mismatched teeth, his eyes darting around as if looking for a crime to commit. His dark black hair was standing up straight as if he'd been electrocuted while having a mullet put in and the frizzed mustache and 5 o'clock shadow stuck out like the tongue of a LickyLicky. A small square bulge ebbed from the shoulder of his white wife-beater-like shirt, the knee of his ratted blue jeans worn away to expose his knees. Even his black sneakers gave off an essence of hostility. All together he had the appearance of nothing more than a common thug.

"C'mon, Meowth...", Josh whispered, "Let's go..."

But the two of them had barely taken three steps before they were bowled over to the ground in a dust cloud, their slush drinks miraculously unspilled. As they got up, spitting out the dirt that had gotten into their mouths, Josh growled as he looked at the figure that had trampled them. It was that same cigarette smoking thug, and he had tackled a small child playing with a Hitmontop, the both of them battling with little army figures and tanks and easy targets for the thug.

"Picking on a defenseless child...", he seethed, "In a fun park no less!"

"Even Team Rocket ain't DAT low!", Meowth agreed, glaring at the figure running off with something from the child's hands, although he was moving so fast, he couldn't make out what it was.

"I'll take care of that creep!", Josh said as he started to get up. But a shrill voice beat him to it.

"Hitmontop, TRIPLE-KICK!", the blonde child yelled, pointing at the runner, and without hesitation the handstand-pokemon had spun over to the runner and nailed him in the base of the spine, knocking him to the ground before his spin kicks made contact over and over with his head, turning it into a bruised bloody mess and stunning him enough for the pokemon to pick up the objects and walk back over to the happy child, who rewarded him with a hug and brought a grin to Josh and Meowth's faces as they both got up and began to walk over to the downed thug, the former cracking his knuckles in preperation to knock him out.

"Hey, you creep!", Josh growled loudly as he approached him, "What's the big idea picking on littl-" Then he stopped when he saw the thug doing something that shocked the both of them.

He was crying. Not just crocodile tears, but genuine from-the-heart tears, the same that Meowth had been shedding when he'd gotten back home from the cemetery. It was then, as he got closer, he saw an indentation in his palm and immediately he knew what the thug had been trying to run off with.

He was trying to steal the kids toys.

Josh knew he should have been enraged at the thug's cold actions, but as he and Meowth watched him cry they found themselves feeling a little pity for him.

"Josh, I don't think he was trying ta steal da kids toys ta sell... I think he was trying ta steal ta play...", Meowth remarked.

The teen nodded as he looked at the man. There was one other thing that made him begin to think the mans tears were pure...

Ryou hadn't said a word.

Josh had expected the spirit to yell at him to finish the criminal off, but whether he was scared about all the witnesses or he was actually starting to respect his vessel, he didn't know. But for once, the spirit was silent...

"Meowth, wait here... there's something I have to do...", Josh said, looking at him with a soft look in his miscolored eyes.

The cat-pokemon nodded and Josh went back into the gift shop. It took only a few minutes for him to come back with a giant bag and walk over to the thug, who by now had gotten up and was dusting himself off. A clearing of his throat got the thug's attention and he looked towards the two, grunting in bewilderment.

"Here... I shouldn't be doing this, but I feel sorry for you...", he said, handing the bag over to the thug.

With another puzzled grunt, he took the bag and opened it. What was inside took his breath away and made more tears run down his grizzled cheeks...

It was a set of figures like what he'd tried to steal from that little kid...

But he looked back up at the two standing before him and his expression seemed to say it all...

"I figured after getting your butt kicked, maybe ya deserved a break.", Josh said.

"Yeah, dat looked like one heck o' a beatin'.", Meowth agreed as him and Josh began to walk past the thug. But again they'd only gotten a few steps, not even a foot away from him, before they found themselves on the ground again.

"Ok, dis is gettin' really old!", Meowth grumbled as he turned onto his back to see what had knocked them down. But what he saw was the thug looking and him and Josh, a crooked toothy smile on his face... almost like he was happy.

"Easy, easy man!", Josh sputtered, scooting back from the man, "Who ARE you anyway?"

Without hesitation, the man reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper, handing it to Josh. As him and Meowth squinted at the scribbling, they could tell this was a person whose school life was far from perfect.

Mi Nam es Jacnif

Looking back up at him, Josh repeated what it said on the paper. "Jacknife? That's your name?"

Jacknife responded with a grunt and a nod, making Josh and Meowth look at each other in a mix of bewilderment and fear. But luckily for them, the silence was broken by a loud announcement echoing throughout the carnival

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL ENTRANTS FOR THE BALLOON RACE PLEASE REPORT TO THE KIOSK. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO REPORT OR YOU RISK BEING DISQUALIFIED!

"Heh... I believe that's our cue, Meowth! Shall we?", Josh grinned, turning to the cat.

"Yeah! It's time fer dis Meowth ta take ta da skies!", he yelled happily, leaping up and giving Josh a big hug, one the teen returned fondly.

As he set Meowth down and the two of them began to walk away, Josh turned back towards Jacknife and bade him a farewell.

"It was interesting meeting you, dude!"

As he watched the two head off, Jacknife couldn't help but look back in the bag of figures and toys Josh had gotten him. His dad had sold all his forcefully, along with everything else that he owned, for beer money... and now he was finally getting that piece of his childhood back.

He knew he had to do something for him... and at the moment the criminal part of his mind was telling him to steal something really nice and expensive looking...

Like whatever was inside that shiny black box on the ground underneath that nearby food court table...

Reaching into his pants and pulling out a screwdriver, he approached the box, licking his lips and grunting evilly...

Back at the kiosk, Lucy was leading Meowth and his friends over to where the balloons lay and soon enough, the cat-pokemon found himself gazing up at the balloon that bore his image. He couldn't believe it... he was getting a second chance... He took a deep sniff of the air surrounding them and found himself shivering in delight.

"Ahhhh... da smell o' da sky... dis is it... my chance ta shine...", he whispered, his voice barely audible to his friends. They knew how much this meant to him and Lucy could see it too.

"If you get in the balloon, we'll be announcing the rules shortly.", she said a warm smile before walking off to check on the last few contestants. Meowth just stood there, waving to her with his heart full of joy...

"Meowth... you're gonna win this... I promise...", Josh reassured him.

"Fair and square!", James added, "You have our word!"

"Ya.. ya promise?", Meowth asked again, still feeling nervous after what happened last time.

"You have our word, Meowth... of course, if you get airsick in the balloon, we're NOT cleaning it up!", Jessie added with a grin

"Oh just shaddup wit' dat already!", Meowth groaned, unseathing his claws threateningly and brandishing them at Jessie, startling her.

"Easy Meowth!", Josh piped in, putting a hand on Meowth's shoulder, "Let's save it for the race!"

Meowth sighed and nodded before he climbed into the basket. But as Josh was getting ready to join him, he heard the sound of grunting and sprinting close by and as he turned around, he saw Jacknife rushing towards him carrying a big gray device, similiar to a tape machine. Before he could say anything, Jacknife was in front of him, Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet looking at him in bewilderment.

"Wobba wa?", Wobbuffet asked curiously.

"Josh, do you KNOW this guy?", Jessie asked, a frightened look on her face as she backed away.

"Jessie, I just MET this man! I don't know what he wants now!", Josh replied. But before he could say anything, Jacknife had thrust the machine out towards him. Unsure what his motives were, yet not wanting to make him mad lest he attack his friends, Josh took the device from Jacknife and gave him a wavery smile. Satisfied, Jacknife walked off into the crowd and disappeared from sight. Looking around, Josh could see Meowth, Jessie, James, Wobbuffet, Lucy, and everyone else contestant and spectator alike looking at him curiously. "Ok, for the record... I only met that guy RECENTLY and I have NO idea what the hell this thing is!"

Seemingly satisfied with his explanation, everyone went about their business. But as Josh turned back towards Jessie and James, they immediately put their hands up, as if to defend themselves from accusations of cheating. But the teen merely shook his head.

"Relax, I know you two don't know him either... but now I've got to help Meowth live a dream... see you guys in a bit!", he said before climbing into the basket with Meowth and waving as their friends went over to where the other spectators were being ushered. As they watched them head into the crowd, Josh looked down at Meowth and could see the cat-pokemon was shaking a little bit. "Nervous, Meowth?", he asked calmly.

"A... a little...", Meowth admittedly, paling a little, "I've got butterfrees in my tummy... I want ta win this... I don't know if I'll eva' get anudda' chance ta do dis..."

"Relax, Meowth... we'll win...", Josh reassured him again as a loud masculine voice rang out over the loudspeaker

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR IS VERY FABULOUS AND-"

"Duelists?", Josh asked puzzled.

"I tink maybe someone's been drinkin' a bit!", Meowth joked as they heard a scuffle breakout over the speaker, as if someone was trying to wrestle the microphone away from the first announcer, much to the laughter of the crowd and fellow balloonists. Soon another voice came out over the loudspeaker, this one recognizable as Lucy's.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT, SOMEONE SNUCK INTO THE BOOTH... DON'T WORRY, HE'S BEEN TAKEN CARE OF... BUT ANYWAYS IT'S TIME FOR THE 3RD ANNUAL PIDGEOTTO MAIL CO. BALLOON RACE. AS YOU ALL KNOW, THIS RACE ISN'T A STANDARD RACE TO THE FINISH LINE... INSTEAD WE DO THIS A LITTLE DIFFERENTLY. IF YOU'LL ALL LOOK UP, YOU'LL SEE A GIANT BALLOON ALREADY IN THE SKY."

Meowth leaned his head over the side of the basket and, sure enough, as he looked up, he could see a large multi-colored balloon off in the distance. "Hey, I see it! I see it!"

"IN THE BASKET OF THE BALLOON YOU'LL FIND A SET OF FLAGS, EACH WITH THE DESIGN OF YOUR BALLOONS ON THEM. YOUR GOAL IS IT FLY YOUR BALLOON TO OURS, TIE A ROPE ONTO ONE OF THE HOOKS ATTACHED TO IT, FETCH THE FLAG WITH YOUR BALLOONS PATTERN OR IMAGE, AND FLY YOUR BALLOON BACK DOWN TO THE STARTING LINE. THE FIRST PILOT TO COME BACK DOWN TO EARTH WITH THEIR FLAG WILL WIN THE RACE AND BE AWARDED THE GRAND PRIZE OF THE CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHY, A COOL 5 GRAND, A SUPER-POWERED JET ENGINE, AND A WHOLE YEARS WORTH OF ASSORTED CHOCOLATE TREATS!"

At this, the crowd and balloonists all went NUTS, the applause reaching a fevered pitch. Meowth was giddy with excitement, he wanted the race to start so badly he could taste the breeze of the high altitudes.

"WITH THAT, ALL THERE IS LEFT TO SAY IS... ON YOUR MARKS... GET SET... FLY!"

With that, a giant buzzer rang out and eagerly, Meowth pulled on the rope to light the burner and their giant Meowth balloon rose off the ground and began its ascent towards the clouds. Looking over the side of the basket, Josh could see the ground getting fainter and fainter and all he could do was whistle as he looked around at the other balloons flying

"Meowth, how are you handling the piloting?", he asked his pilot

"It's heavenly!", Meowth replied as he took a deep whiff of the air again and sighed proudly. "Finally... I'm gettin' dat second chance..."

About 15 minutes had passed since Meowth and Josh's balloon had taken off and the target balloon was getting closer and closer.

"Josh, ya sure ya don't mind helping keep dis ting aloft while I go in ta get da flag?", Meowth asked as he saw the giant balloon getting even closer to where the giant multi-colored v-pattern was fully in view.

"Not at all, my pilot.", he nodded, getting the rope ready to be swung onto the nearby hook. "Let's do this!"

"Just a bit foitha'", the cat-pokemon whispered as he loosened his grip on the rope to lower the burner's flame and slow their ascent. But as he got closer and closer... he saw something looking out over the basket's edge and as the object got into view... he felt his stomach clench and he had to cover his mouth to keep from spraying his meal all over the basket floor. Josh could hear him gag and as he turned around, he saw Meowth pointing to the other basket in horror.

"Meowth? What is it?", Josh asked in worry.

"It... it's dem... Dey're our enemies... dey tried ta brainwash me..."

"Heh heh... I see somehow your memory hasn't vanished... well this time it will...", a gravelly voice piped in and looking around, Josh found it was one of the figures in the basket, a man with a light blue bowl cut and an empty look in his eyes. The woman next to him, wearing the same black t-shirt with a giant red R on it and a long orange mane, had her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.

"So you had better prepare for trouble..." the orange-top added in a sugary tone, almost like that of Jessibelle's and making Josh clench his fists in anger.

"And make it double...", the blue-haired man piped in.

"To infect the world with devastation..."

"To blight all people within our nation..."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!", Butch finished, posing in the balloon with Cassidy, much to Meowth and Josh's disgust.

"You two CAN'T be part of Team Rocket... the Team Rocket I know is pure and kind...", Josh yelled, "THERE IS NOTHING PURE ABOUT YOU!.

"You really don't know what Team Rocket is all about, do you? You poor idiot...", Butch smirked, "You'll learn in time, just like everyone else."

Butch just gave him a sneer that could rival that of the devil or any Gengar he could find as he brought up a large shiny black transmitter, "Ya know what this is? It's the same device we used back in the city when we warped your precious Meowth's mind..."

Instantly, Meowth ran to Josh's side and buried his head into his leg, shaking and knowing if he looked back up at them, he'd throw up. Josh knelt down to rub Meowth's head and coo to him.

"I won't let them hurt you, Meowth...", he whispered before he got back up and saw Butch pointing a handgun at him.

"Bang...", he whispered before firing a shot over Josh's shoulder. A loud pop filled the air and as Josh looked behind him, he saw to his horror one of the balloons that had been approaching the target BARELY managing to descend out of harms way. Josh looked back at Butch, Ryou's spirit starting to yearn for release.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!", he roared, his voice starting to merge with that of the eyes spirit into a distorted roar, "Bringing a gun here?! Are you insane!?"

"Insane? INSANE?", Butch growled, pointing the gun square at Josh's forehead, "I'll tell you what insane is! Being made a couple of laughingstocks by a trio of jokers like your friends! We used to be Team Rocket's Elites, but thanks to Jessie and James and that stupid cat, now we're just a couple of fucking jokes!"

"If your plans included goddamn brainwashing, no wonder you both got demoted!"

At this, Butch released the safety on the pistol and, for an instant, Josh thought he was gonna pull the trigger right there.

"Just shut up! You can't POSSIBLY know the humiliation Cassidy and I have had to endure thanks to your little groupies! They... THEY RUINED OUR LIVES! WE USED TO BE BIG AND THEY TOOK IT ALL AWAY!"

"Groupies?! Groupies!? Do you even know who I am?"

"Pitiful, pitiful human...", Butch clicked his tongue in disapproval, "I know all about what you did... we both do..."

"You think we're scared of you? We know that you couldn't possibly have killed that man all by yourself!", Cassidy added, grinning evilly, "Why... I'll bet your whole story is one big lie!"

"You... THINK I'M LYING?!", Josh roared as Ryou fully took hold of his body and sent his consciousness back into the recesses of his mind, "I'll gladly demonstrate on you two just what I can do!"

"Enough!", Butch roared back in his gravelly tone, "It won't matter if your story is true or not... when we activate this transmitter, it will send out a hypnosis beam that will brainwash not only every pokemon, but every human being here as well!"

"Of course...", Cassidy added, placing a thick pair of headphones on her head, then on Butch's, "With these headsets, we'll be protected from the beam and when all of you are nothing more than puppets to us... we'll steal all your pokemon, your valuables, EVERYTHING you hold valuable!"

"You... BASTARD!", Josh screamed as he started to climb on the edge of the basket to leap onto the target one to get at Butch and Cassidy. By now a lot of the other balloons had gotten to the target balloon as well, but after hearing the gunshot, none of them had made any attempt to approach it for fear of being shot. But as Josh began to get on the basket's edge, he found Butch's gun pointed directly at his head again and this time, Butch's finger was on the trigger.

"Give me a reason, kid. I would LOVE to blow your brains out in front of your feline friend. Send a message to Jessie and James."

"Message!?", Josh managed to get out, his voice shrill from the mix of fear and anger.

"That no matter where they go, no matter where they hide, no matter where they run... They will NEVER be safe. They ruined our lives! They thought Jessibelle had plans for them, we'll make you all BEG for her!"

"You're fucked! You're fucked in the head!", Josh gasped, "I'm not gonna le-"

"You even TRY coming in here and I'll put a hole through your head, then your Meowths... You will sit back and let us do our bidding like good little dogs if you really value your life! You two are mere insects and I have no problem swatting you down to Hell!", Butch growled, motioning for Josh to go back into his basket.

Josh knew that in the position he was in, attacking Butch would have been suicide. Reluctantly, but fearing for not just his life, but Meowths and possibly that of all the other balloonists if Butch started shooting, Josh went back into his basket and held Meowth close. "Good boy...", Butch murmured to Josh like he was a dog before turning to Cassidy. "Cass... START IT!"

As Josh and Meowth shut their eyes tight and held each other, Josh began to feel a sense of despair... even with Ryou's force and his skills, if he'd tried to tackle Butch... Cassidy would have been able to use the gun to shoot him before he could get up. He'd failed...

"Meowth... I'm sorry..."

But as they waited for the beam to zap them, they instead heard the sound of clicking and pressing, as well as a few swear words.

"Dammit! Why isn't this thing working?!", Cassidy grumbled as she kept hitting the start button, only to be greeted with a click, "Stupid piece of crap!"

"Try hitting it!", Butch added irritably. Cassidy did so, giving it a hard whack. But the force of it caused the door on the side to fling open and immediately, Butch saw why the machine wasn't working...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! SOMEONE GUTTED OUR TRANSMITTER!", he roared.

As soon as Butch let out his roar, Josh opened his eyes and found himself looking at the device Jacknife had given him... and immediately an evil smile spread on his face.

"Meowth... we're safe... We have that machine's guts!"

Meowth couldn't help but look up at him, a very puzzled look on his face. "Wha?"

"Jacknife... he must have stolen the player to the machine... that's what he gave us!", he whispered before crawling over to the device and picking it up before getting to his feet and turning to Butch and Cassidy. "HEY JACKASSES... LOOKING FOR THIS?!", he yelled before holding the device aloft and shocking the two.

"YOU... HOW'D YOU GET THAT?!" Cassidy screamed, Butch with his gun now trained fully at Josh's head and his finger on the trigger.

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!", Butch yelled in a shaking voice, getting off a few shots at Josh, who used the device to deflect every bullet, "YOUR LAST WORDS... WILL BE HOW YOU GOT THAT FUCKING THING! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW GODDAMMIT!"

"A friend gave it to me... but I'd be glad to RETURN IT!", he quipped before chucking the heavy engine straight at Butch and catching him upside the head, knocking the gun out of his hands and sending it plummeting to the earth below. Immediately, Cassidy went to try and put the transmitter back together, but Josh saw what she was attempting and he picked Meowth up, positioning him on the edge of the basket. "Meowth! Fury swipe her and get the flag AND the transmitter!"

"MEOWTH! That's right!", the cat-pokemon yelled before leaping onto Cassidy and clawing at her face, covering it in scratch-marks and leaving her to clutch her wounded head as Meowth quickly fetched the transmitter and tossed it into his basket before picking up the yellow flag with the image of his balloon and climbing onto the edge of the basket and leaping back into his, holding the flag in victory while Josh held onto the Transmitter. "YA CAN KEEP DA TAPE PLAYER, HAH HAH!", Meowth laughed as he pulled back on the rope and gave Cassidy an obscene gesture with his paw, allowing the balloon to begin to make a descent back to the earth. As he went down, all the other balloonists began to fly towards the balloon and retrieve their flags, but the one who had nearly been shot looked at the two figures barely getting to their feet and whispered to his Magmar one simple command, a dark look in his ice-blue eyes...

"Magmar... fire blast."

Without hesitation, the spitfire-pokemon took a deep breath and blew a gout of flame, nailing Butch and Cassidy and sending them flying upwards out of the balloon, the two disappearing into the sky with a twinkle. The blue-eyed trainer picked up his flag, bearing the image of his flame-shaped balloon on it, and clutched it tight as he looked up at where the two had flown, a small smirk on his face.

"Pathetic... you two are everything wrong with Team Rocket... Magmar! Let's head back down!", he yelled as he climbed back into his basket and let his pokemon pull on the rope to let the balloon descend to the earth. But it was too late as by now Meowth and Josh's balloon was approaching the ground.

"I SEE IT! I SEE IT!", Meowth yelled happily as the earth below them grew bigger and bigger until finally, the basket had landed onto the grass and allowed Meowth to climb onto the edge of his basket and hold his flag aloft. "I WON!"

Immediately the crowd erupted into applause as Lucy walked over to Meowth and Josh and held the cat-pokemon's flag in one hand and raised his paw with the other. "Ladies and Gentlemen... THE WINNERS OF THE 3RD ANNUAL PIDGEOTTO MAIL CO. BALLOON RACE... MEOWTH AND JOSHUA VALENTINE!"

The air RANG with shouts and applause for the winners as Meowth looked up at Josh, tears pouring down his cheeks. His dream had become a reality...

"We did it...", he whispered tearfully.

"No... YOU did it.", Josh replied, rubbing his hand into Meowth's furry head, making him purr as Ryou sunk back into his mind and a set of Machamps approached them with a giant platform carrying a giant golden jeweled trophy, a see-through suitcase filled with money, a big shiny jet engine, and a mountainous pile of chocolate delights, from bars to boxes, pops to pastries. Following behind them was a man in a gray suit with a proud look on his face, his silvery hair combed back neatly and his hand outstretched as the other balloons started to finally come down.

"Meowth, Joshua. My name is Mr. Ernest Skyfire. As the founder of the Pidgeotto Mail Co., I'd like to personally congratulate you two on winning my competition. You two truly are masters of the sky!"

Meowth didn't know what to say, it was such a shock for him. He was a pilot now... he'd gotten to finally live his dream. But before he could say anything, a loud crash was heard a few feet behind where the founder was standing and as they looked behind him, they saw Butch and Cassidy laying in a crumpled heap and ran over to them, several balloonists and spectators rushing as well to see if they were ok.

"It's dem! Dey were up in that balloon trying to hypnotize us all!", Meowth yelled.

"That guy had some sort of engine with him!", another flyer yelled.

"He had a gun! I heard the gunshots!", a third added.

As they got to their feet, Butch and Cassidy found themselves staring amidst a sea of enraged faces.

"Oh... crap...", Cassidy muttered.

"You... you tried to sabotage my precious race?!", the founder roared.

"You tried to brainwash Meowth again?!", Jessie yelled, having to be restrained by James and Wobbuffet, both of whom had looks on their faces saying they were only doing it out of habit.

"You two... you make me sick...", Lucy growled.

"SECURITY, TAKE THESE TWO OUT OF HERE!", the founder roared again, as a set of security officers cuffed Butch and Cassidy and started to escort them out. But they'd only gotten a few steps before Lucy had picked up a large rock and chucked it at them, nailing Cassidy in the back of the head and knocking her down, much to everyone's laughter. She wasn't even able to get up before Lucy had accosted her and helped the security guards lead the two out of the park. It was then the man turned back to Meowth and Josh, the kind expression returning to his face. "I'm guessing you two may have helped prevent them from hurting anyone. For that I thank you."

"It was nuttin', sir.", Meowth replied, "But all we did was knock off Butch's gun and stun them to where we could get da transmitta'. Someone else musta sent dem flyin'."

"But who?", Josh wondered.

A little ways away, the blue-eyed trainer was following the security officers out of the park, feeling like the day was done for him and Magmar. But as he stepped through the gates, he turned back and gave Josh and Meowth a small grin and a nod, even though they couldn't see it, before they exited the grounds and went on their way. But as Josh and Meowth were being thanked by the founder, the teen saw a familiar figure trying to sneak off from the crowd and he called out to him.

"JACKNIFE! COME HERE!", Josh yelled, waving to the thug. With a puzzled look on his face, Jacknife wandered over to where the group was standing. "Sir, this is Jacknife. He stole the tape machine out of their transmitter... he deserves some thanks too."

This actually caught Jacknife off-guard. He'd never been actually PRAISED before for stealing.

"Jacknife, on behalf of all of the pokemon and people here today... I extend to you my deepest thanks and would like to give you a special reward.", the founder said, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a checkbook, writing in it, "This is a check for $1,000. Consider it my way of saying thank you."

As the man tore off the check and gave it to Jacknife, the criminal just stood there in shock. Not only had he been praised for stealing, but he'd been given a big reward. Standing there, looking in amazement at the check in his hands, he felt a pat on the shoulder and, looking up, he found himself looking at the teen again.

"Listen, Jacknife... you do not know how many lives you may have saved today...", he whispered to him, "As far as I'm concerned, you're one of us. If you need anythin'... call me or my friends..."

Whispering into his ear, he turned and went back to where Meowth and the others were looking at the prizes. Jacknife watched him in bewilderment before leaving the crowd and heading to the exit... all the while he couldn't help but think one thing...

"What the hell had just happened?"

Back at the racegrounds, Meowth was staring in wonder at all he'd just won and at the sight of all the chocolate treats, he found himself drooling wildly.

"So... so many treats... so many goodies...", he whispered, licking his lips hungrily. James saw him drooling and merely smiled.

"Go ahead, Meowth. We know you want to."

Without hesitation, the cat-pokemon dove into the pile of treats and started gobbling up as much as he could, stuffing as much chocolate into his mouth as he could, his chubby cheeks growing even chubbier from all the sweets inside. Watching his friend stuff himself, Josh grinned in satisfaction not only at seeing Meowth happy, but knowing he was starting to get control of Ryou's bloodlusts... he knew there'd be a day when he could let the spirit take over his body for all the carnage it craved, but he had to make sure it was trained to do it for the powers of good.

"You're getting stronger in will, Aibou. You were able to fight me from going after that jackal with the gun."

Hearing Ryou's voice calling out, Josh looked to his side and again found himself face-to-face with the shadowy image of the spirit of the eye. "I had to, Ryou... If you went after him, he would have killed me and Meowth, then gone after who knows how many innocent people and pokemon."

"But know this... you still have a ways to go before you fully gain control of my power... for now... farewell."

With that, Ryou vanished once again as Josh looked back up at Meowth stuffing himself on all the sweets and shook his head in amusement.

"He's living another dream of his right now, heh..."

After Meowth had spent 5 minutes consuming half the candies and treats he'd won, they'd sent the rest, along with the balloon and other prizes back to their hidehout, another grunt on the way to the carnival to fly it out. Meowth was still slurping some of the chocolate crumbs off his chubby fingers, tears of joy and pleasure still streaming down his cheeks.

"Dat felt wonderful...", he cooed, "I'm a pilot... I'm an actual pilot!"

"We're so happy for you, Meowth.", James smiled.

"Wobba Wobba!", Wobbuffet added, saluting him in his usual way.

"I... I can't tank ya guys enough...", Meowth sniffled, wiping his eyes, "Ya kept yer word... an' Josh... you and Jacknife... you both helped me so much..."

Josh merely grinned, thinking about what had happened. "It's what ya do for someone ya...", he started to say, before backtracking as if to hide something, "I mean, it's the least I can do... after all, we're family... Jacknife just was in the right place at the right time."

"Either way...", Jessie started to say, "If it hadn't been for you three, we could all have been brought under their spell... How have they not been kicked out of Team Rocket by now?!"

"You'd think after that Drowzee incident alone, the boss would have had them terminated!", James added, "I heard that city's STILL recovering!"

"Please don't remind me o' dat day... EVA' AGAIN!", Meowth winced. He still had nightmares about that day... as well as every other time he'd been possessed... he'd rather have licked Persian's feet then ever go through such an ordeal again.

"It sounds like something pretty awful happened involving those assholes.", Josh said, his blood inwardly boiling the more he thought about them.

"Trust me, Josh...", Meowth groaned, "Dey are almost as evil as Harris... an' dat's like saying a kick to da groin is almost as bad as a kick to da skull."

"Ugh...", Josh thought to himself, "Ryou, why didn't you try harder to take him out? That would have been one time I LET you spill as much blood as you wanted!"

"Even I wouldn't be able to move fast enough to avoid getting a bullet in your head..."

"But what about...", Josh started to interject as he remembered something that had been put in him back at the hospital, but Ryou's voice cut him off.

"We were 10,000 feet above the ground and they haven't even been tested! I may be bloodthirsty, but I'm not a moron! If you died, who knows how long it'd take to find a new vessel for my spirit..."

"Ryou, are you saying you... NEED me?", Josh smirked, crossing his arms.

"DON'T push it..."

Josh merely chuckled... at least until he bumped into Jessie and nearly fell backwards. "Gwah? Jessie, why'd you stop?!" As he dusted himself off, he saw Jessie and the others looking in amusement at a big tent with a barker out front. He was of a thin lanky tone just like that of Jacknife, only with a black outfit and a mess of black hair greasier than the thugs. His brown eyes sparkled with malice and greed, as if money was all he desired.

"STEP RIGHT UP!", he called out in a loud obnoxious tone, befitting that of the stereotypical carnival barker, "FOR ONLY TEN DOLLARS, YOU TOO CAN HAVE A CHANCE AT WINNING YOUR OWN JIGGLYPUFF... PLUS, IF YOU WIN YOU'LL RECIEVE EVERY CENT YOU PAID BACK! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WITHSTAND HER SONG!"

This made Jessie, James, and Meowth just bust up laughing, an act that made the barker grin.

"You all doubt my game?", he grinned, stroking his beard and licking his lips through his crooked teeth at the sight of more suckers, "You know thousands have tried and all have failed... but something about you guys strikes me as the kind who can make it through the toughest of tough."

"You really think we're THAT naive?", James chuckled, "You know how many times we've listened to her song? It's impossible to listen to the whole thing!"

"No one can make it through dat puffball's tune!", Meowth added, holding his chest in laughter.

"Oh really?", the barker grinned, "Then maybe you'd wanna try your luck if I were to throw in my entire bankroll?".

This caught their attention and even Josh and Wobbuffet were curious.

"Wobba wobba wa?", the blue pokemon warbled curiously.

"Yeah, how much exactly IS this bankroll we're talking about.", Josh added, raising an eyebrow.

Without hesitation, the man reached behind his counter and pulled out a giant drawer full of ten-dollar bills, filled to the brim.

"Lads, there's about $10,000 alone in here and that's just from today!"

Meowth couldn't help but whistle at hearing that, but still he was skeptical. "So yer sayin' NO one has ever won dis... yet ya tink we'd be da foist?"

"I'll make it even MORE interesting... win this and not only will you get the Jigglypuff and the bankroll, but I will personally eat this entire stand, piece by piece!"

What they didn't know what this whole spiel he had told EVERY single person who stepped by his booth, offering them the bankroll and that he would eat the stand if they won. But he knew no one would be able to stay awake through Jigglypuff's tune and every time someone stepped inside, it ended with him using his poke-flute to wake them up and send them away, markings on their faces and their money in his pocket.

"Ok, THIS I have GOT to see.", James remarked.

Calmly, Josh took out a couple of bills from his wallet and handed them to the man before looking at the others. "Anyone else want to give it a shot with us?"

"Why not?", Meowth shrugged, "Count me in."

"Count me out...", Jessie remarked, turning her head, "Every time she puts us to sleep, she draws on us with that mic marker and I am NOT going around this carnival with doodles on my beautiful, beautiful face!"

"A little exaggrated, doncha tink, Jess?", Meowth quipped, only to get a slug on the shoulder from Jessie, "Ow!"

"Hey, easy you two!", Josh piped in, stepping between the two, "Wobbuffet? You in?"

"Wobba wobba.", Wobbuffet said, shaking his head the best he could. Shrugging, Josh led James and Meowth into the tent and found only a few chairs and a stage blocked off by a curtain.

"Not exactly very ritzy.", James murmured as he took his seat on one of the chairs, Meowth and Josh following suit. It only took a minute for the curtain to raise and for the three rockets to find themselves looking at the familiar face of the crooning pokemon.

Jigglypuff looked at the three in front of her and groaned. She was getting tired of everyone and everything she sang to drifting into dreamland. She'd gone through over 10 mic markers that week alone... wasn't there anyone who could listen to her whole song? With a sigh, Jigglypuff opened her mouth and James, Meowth, and Josh listened on, she began to sing...

"So beautiful...", James whispered, his hands folded in his lap.

"So majestic...", Meowth added, his paws rubbing his eyes.

"So etheral...", Josh finshed, rubbing his shoulder nonchalantly.

But as the song went on, James quickly found himself growing drowsy and, not even half a minute after James, Meowth found his own vision starting to blur and he let out a wide yawn.

"Must... stay awake...", James struggled to say, feeling his brain beginning to shut down.

"Must... listen ta da... whole... ting...", Meowth whimpered, feeling his energy starting to drain.

The two of them tried their hardest to stay awake, but it was all in vain and soon they both found themselves fast asleep, a bubble coming out of Meowth's invisible nose as he snored. Less than a minute later, Jigglypuffs song finished and she opened her eyes, expecting to hear nothing but snores and grunts... but instead she found herself listening to a sound she'd craved since she had first started to sing...

Applause.

"Jiggly?", she wondered, looking around. The blue-haired male and the cat-pokemon were indeed fast asleep, but that one on the end... the black-haired teen...

He was clapping!

"Beautiful!", Josh called out, "That was beautiful!"

Jigglypuff let out a yelp of delight and jumped off the stage and into Josh's outstretched arms. Finally, she'd found someone who could handle her voice... Giving her a kiss on the head and raising her onto his shoulders, he walked out of the tent, much to Jessie and Wobbuffet's delight and the barker's horror...

"NO! NO IT CAN'T BE!", he screamed, "HOW?!"

"I believe you owe us that bankroll now...", Jessie smirked, taking the huge drawer of money off the counter.

"You may wanna get some ketchup or something to wash down the wooden panels of your stand, heh heh..", Josh grinned as he spotted a poke-flute on the ground next to the barker and calmly picked it up, heading back into the test as the man swore violently.

"NO! GODDAMMIT NO! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PERFECT SCAM! NO! GOD FUCKING NO!"

A slap from Jessie cut off his obscenities as Josh raised the flute to his lips and began to play. As the dulcet tones rang out, Meowth and James began to awaken, a loud yawn emerging from their lips as the bubbles coming out their noses popped. Rubbing his eyes, Meowth looked towards the exit and saw Josh standing there with Jigglypuff on his back and the poke-flute in his hands.

"Josh... ya didn't...", Meowth could barely gasp out in shock, "Ya... ya won?"

"You made it through the whole song?", James stammered, rubbing his face and not feeling the wet ink of Jigglypuff's marker.

"Yup.", he repiled coolly, "Got Jigglypuff, the huge bankroll, and the scummy barker's gonna be shoving down his stand, heh heh."

As they listened intently, the barker was outside, woefully breaking off pieces of his counter and biting into them as a big crowd jeered at him. The whole thing made the 3 of them chuckles and as they left the tent, they saw Jessie and Wobbuffet laughing too. Tossing the poke-flute aside, Josh led them away from the man, sobbing and gnawing on more pieces of his own greed.

"HOW!?", he wept as he bit into another piece of wood, feeling a tooth hit a nail and break, "How?!"

As soon as they gotten far enough away from the barker, Josh whispered into Jigglypuff's ear and had sent her flying, or rather inflati-floating, and carrying the drawer of money over to the Team Rocket Headquarters, an action that left the others scratching their heads.

"You're sending all that money, that powerful Jigglypuff, all to the boss?", Jessie asked

"Wobba?", Wobbuffet added, a bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah I mean, I dream o' doin' dat wit' Bagons or Togekisses... but why a Jigglypuff?", Meowth asked as he scratched his cheek again with a claw.

"Yeah, mind filling all of us in?", James remarked, his hands to his hips. They'd made a fool out of that scammer and now they had nothing to show for it and it just annoyed the hell out of him.

Josh merely cricked his neck before turning towards the others. "Think of it as security...", he replied.

"Security?", Meowth repeated, "I don't follow..."

"Well... if what that man said is true, then Jigglypuffs song must be powerful enough to put even the strongest pokemon to sleep, let alone humans! So what if that power was used for a better purpose than scamming... but to help a busy boss rest?"

Immediately, what Josh was getting at began to click in their heads, causing giant grins to spread on their faces.

"I see it! I see it!", Meowth cheered, "Da boss sittin' at 'is desk afta' a hard day o' crunchin' numbahs an' givin' orders! "All this work's left me close to insomnia..."", the cat-pokemon added in his best Giovanni voice, "So den he uses Jigglypuff's lullaby ta help bring him ta dreamland!"

"Exactly!", Josh nodded, "And what would his last thoughts be as he went to sleep?"

James cleared his throat before speaking up in his own Giovanni impression, "Those guys have really helped me relax after a hard day... Now it's my turn to help them relax with a nice big bonus!"

In unison, Jessie, James, and Meowth jumped into the air shouting the same thing. "We'll be sleeping high on the hog! Ha ha ha!"

At this, Josh gave them a puzzled expression before turning towards Wobbuffet. "Do they do this often?"

"Wobba wobba wobba wobba wa...", Wobbuffet replied, making Josh shake his head in sadness.

"I can smell da money coming in now!", Meowth cheered. It was then a different scent reached him and brought the cat-pokemon down to earth, a big grin on his face. "Actually... I smell sometin' else..."

"Meowth, what are you talking about?", Jessie asked as she landed back on her feet.

The cat took a giant sniff before sighing, "It smells like a picnic... potato salads, jellos, hot dogs, cakes..."

"Potato salads and jellos?", James realized, licking his lips, "It's that family reunion Mable mentioned!"

Hearing her belly rumble in hunger, Jessie's response was short and simple. "Meowth, follow that smell! Lead us to the food!"

With an eager nod, Meowth raised his invisible nose into the air and started sniffing, letting his nose lead them all to where the reunion's food was held. As they followed the cat-pokemon, Josh couldn't help but shake his head in amazement.

"I know they said he had sensitive nostrils, but wow!", he thought to himself as he followed the group through the carnival. Sure enough, within a few moments, Meowth's snout had led them to the giant picnic area and ampitheater where a gigantic family reunion was underway and unlike most of the ones James had been to as a kid... this one felt so much more welcoming.

"Look at all dat food!", Meowth muttered, a river of drool pouring down his chin as he saw the gigantic buffet table stacked high with foods of all kinds.

"I didn't think it was possible to find a cake with THAT many layers!", James added, eyeing the multilayer cake at the center of the dessert section.

"Yeah, but how would we get in?", Jessie wondered as she looked at the massive array of pokemon and people gabbing and playing and snacking, "It was only by pure luck James plan worked last time and I don't think any of these people are old enough to buy that we're relatives..."

"Yeah, dat's true...", Meowth sighed.

Hating to see his friends so unhappy, Josh scanned the gathering and looked for someone maybe he could pass them off as cousins of... it was then he saw what appeared to be a man with a microphone in front of a band of pokemon with instruments arguing with one of the ladies. Walking around to the back of the ampitheater, Josh placed his good ear against the wall and listened in.

"You told me you had the 50 g's grammy!"

"We did, but my husband had to help one of our Eevees heal a sprained le-"

"I don't give a damn about some stupid pokemon! YOU SAID YOU HAD THE MONEY! Now either pay me or I ain't singing! I came all the way from L.A. for this!"

At this, Josh could hear the woman start to cry and he felt his heart go out to her... but at the same time he realized how he could get them all in and walked over back to his friends.

"Follow me...", he whispered as he led them into the reunion amidst the crowd and walked over to where the woman and singer were arguing.

"I keep telling you, I'm sorry! Isn't 20,000 good enough?", the lady, a tan-skinned beauty with long black hair tied into a ponytail and a big white dress kept pleading.

"Hell no!", the man, a punkish looking dude with a dark red visor and a spiky green mohawk, screamed, "Letz don't sing for less than 50,000!" By now, the argument was growing louder and louder and scaring a good few of the children and pokemon, Meowth even hiding behind Jessie in nervousness. Clearing his throat, Josh interjected into the fight.

"I'll sing for free!"

At this, both of them turned towards Team Rocket, Letz looking at Josh in anger and the woman looking at them as if they were angels.

"You... you would?", the lady asked, wide-eyed.

"All I ask is that my friends are allowed to partake of your banquet and be part of the reunion."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!", Letz yelled, "You're going to let some two-bit karaoke singer take my spot?"

"And I thought Meowth was a loudmouth...", James muttered, getting a slug in the leg and a glare from Letz.

"You got something to say, punk?"

"Easy! Just calm down! The lady said she can't afford you, so you can just go back to L.A. or whatever!", Josh replied.

"You know what, screw ya'll!", Letz yelled again before pushing Team Rocket aside and storming out through the crowd, leaving everyone looking at him in disgust. Even Jessie genuinely felt sorry for the woman.

"I am so sorry about that jerk...", she started to say, but the woman cut her off.

"It's ok, dear. If he wants to badmouth my family and pokemon, he isn't getting a cent anyway! But your friend said he'd be willing to sing for free?"

"That's right ma'am.", Josh replied, "As long as my friends can join the fun of your reunion and eat."

"Of.. of course!", she exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder before turning to the others, "Go, go and eat, my sweeties... and thank you!"

"It's no problem, lady!", Meowth grinned before him, Jessie, James, and Wobbuffet went over to the buffet area. Meanwhile, the woman turned to Josh and gave him a big hug, surprising the teen.

"Thank you, son... thank you, thank you...", she whispered, her voice choked up to the point of tears.

"It's ok, madam..."

"Please... call me Maria."

"Very well, Maria. Just give me a few minutes to get onstage and get ready, then I'll gladly perform a song or two."

"Just one is needed. The pokemon band can cover the rest. It's just a family tradition to have at least one song sung..."

"I understand...", Josh nodded, "Anything in particular you'd like."

Maria tapped her chin for a moment before she answered. "Well, it's Kacey's birthday and... you ever heard of this band, Staind? She's a real big fan."

"I know a song or two, leave it to me." Josh replied before heading up onstage and getting acquainted with the pokemon musicians; the Hitmonchan on guitar, the Tyrouge on drums, and the Treecko on bass. Meanwhile at the buffet table, Team Rocket was busy stuffing their faces.

"I can't believe his plan worked!", Jessie said, biting into a giant hot dog with a satisfying crunch.

"I said it before and I'll say it again...", James added through a big mouthful of potato salad, "These reunions are SO much better then the ones I went to as a kid... all those were were just a bunch of snobs discussing caviar recipes and who they kicked out of their country clubs. But THIS is the real deal. 3 whipped jello molds, 2 steamy roasts and the delicious potato salad, trademarks of any quality buffet."

"You said it!", Meowth murmured through a huge mouthful of food. The cat-pokemon was stuffing into his maw anything he could get his paws on, the smells and tastes beyond euphoric. It was then he saw Josh getting ready to take the stage. "Hey, he's comin' on!"

"Wobba!", Wobbuffet added, popping the rest of an ice cream cone into his mouth before reaching for a lemonade to wash it down.

As he walked to the center of the stage, he looked at everyone cheering for him, clamoring for his voice. He knew his voice was pretty good, having been able to use it to soothe Meowth back in that madhouse, but he just hoped it would be enough to satiate the crowd. With a deep breath, he raised the mic in his hand to his lips and spoke

"Thank you.", he said, getting a roar of applause from the crowd, "I apologize for Letz not being able to perform, he apparently had a bad case of being an idiot."

This got a wave of laughter and a grin from the teen.

"Anyways... this song is called Pardon Me... Bandmates... you ready? Hitmonchan?"

The Hitmonchan responded by strumming a few notes.

"Tyrouge?"

A drumroll came as his answer.

"Treecko?"

Hearing the chord come from Teecko's axe, Josh cricked his neck before raising his hand and putting up 3 fingers before silently counting down. As the last finger dropped, Hitmonchan began to play, a dulcet melody coming from his instrument, followed by a light drumbeat from Tyrouge. Then... Josh began to sing...

I'm one step...

From a breakdown.

Two steps from...

Being safe.

Just try to

See this through.

I'm three steps

From this nightmare...

And four steps

From the door...

The rest is...

Up to you...

It was then the band exploded into a heavy beat as Josh screamed into the microphone, the crowd roaring with cheers.

PARDON ME WHILE I

JUST TURN MY BACK

AND WAAALK AWAY!

PARDON ME IF I

CAN'T LISTEN

TO THE THINGS

YOUUU SAY!

PARDON ME IF I

CAN'T FAKE IT

WHILE YOU STILL BELIEVE!

Pardon me...

As the beat grew soft again, Josh's voice grew calmer as he continued to sing.

I'm one step...

From forgiveness...

And two steps...

From my grave.

We're all just

Passing through.

Three steps

From redemption...

Four from the

Devil's door

On a path

That... leads to you...

As the beat burst open again, Josh's tone grew stronger than before, his voice nearly shorting out the microphone

PARDON ME WHILE I

JUST TURN MY BACK

AND WAALLLK AWAY!

PARDON ME IF I

CAN'T LISTEN

TO THE THINGS

YOUUUUU SAY!

PARDON ME IF I

CAN'T FAKE THIS

WHILE YOU STILL BELIEVE

Pardon me...

As the teen held the mic away him to take a breath, Treecko burst into a solo, his rhythm hypnotizing the crowd into a frenzy. There wasn't a person or pokemon who wasn't cheering for them. There were even people standing at the fence of the reunion and cheering for him. Bringing the mic back to his lips, Josh began to sing one more time.

PARDON ME WHILE I

JUST TURN MY BACK

AND WAALLLK AWAY!

PARDON ME IF I

CAN'T LISTEN

TO THE THINGS

YOUUUUU SAY!

PARDON ME IF I

CAN'T FAKE THIS

WHILE YOU STILL BELIEVE!

Pardon me...

I'm two steps from salvation

But I'm only taking one...

Pardon me...

Finally, the music died down and Josh took a bow to the roar of the crowd, all of whom were on their feet. Even Team Rocket was standing and applauding through their mouthfuls of food.

With a satisfied grin, Josh spoke into the mic once more.

"Thank you... Here's to a happy reunion!"

With that, he reared his arm back and tossed the microphone into the crowd, the device landing into the hands of a young boy. As he walked down off the stage, he could see Maria looking at him gratefully, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Josh merely nodded as he went back through the clamoring crowd towards his friends.

"You guys full?", he calmly asked.

Slowly, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet got up, Meowth actually patting his bulgy belly with a satisfied burp and nodding, and let Josh lead them out of the reunion. But as they were leaving, Maria ran up to them, carrying a set of necklaces in her hand.

"Maria?", Josh asked the woman coming towards them, "What is it?"

"You.. you all are so wonderful. All of you!"

This actually made all of Team Rocket blush.

"Awww, we're not THAT wonderful.", James gushed.

"We were just tryin' to help.", Josh added.

"Wobba!", the blue pokemon added.

"Still, my family and I, we want to give you something special.", Maria said, handing the necklaces to Josh. They were beaded with red and brown bonds, the twine a fine straw material. "These are special dreamcatcher prayer necklaces... wear them when you sleep and they will keep your bad dreams at bay. Everyone in my family has one... and we'd like to consider you a part of our family.. Our ancestors created them.. and it was said that they were blessed by God."

No one knew what to say, they were so touched by the gift. "T'ank ya...", Meowth finally managed to get out.

"They're.. they're beautiful..", Jessie whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

As Josh looked at the necklaces, he saw a band of paper wrapped around the back, a tag hanging from it and bearing an address. He knew instantly that it was Marias... and they not only had food in their tummies, but now some new friends. Looking down at them, he felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked back up at the hispanic woman. The smile on her face soothed Ryou's spirit.. and helped make his own shattered heart come together a bit more. Before he could help himself, Josh had broke down in tears and wrapped his arms around her, sobbing uncontrollably for the first time since his escape from Harris. All the grief, all the sadness that had been bottled up in his heart for so long came pouring out. Jessie, James, and Meowth all just watched speechless at Josh's emotions pouring from his heart. Maria just smiled, hugging the sobbing teen back and shhing to him. Tears were going down both of their cheeks, watery trails glistening in the setting sun.

"It's ok, Mijo, it's ok.", she whispered in a gentle tone, "It's ok."

The teen cried for what seemed like hours, even though they all knew it was only a few minutes. Listening to the children playing around them and the pokemon joining in as well, it felt for all of them like a cathartic wave of emotion was washing all the harshness away. Finally, Josh broke away from the hug and held Maria's hands in his.

"Thank you, Maria... thank you...", he whispered.

Maria smiled and gave each of them a big hug before she went back into the crowd. "You're all welcome to our reunions any time you want!", she called before she disappeared into the mob of people, leaving a teary-eyed Team Rocket looking at her form in gratitude.

"C'mon guys... let's check out some more of this wonderful place...", he whispered as he and the others went off into the main park, the necklaces resting in Josh's pocket and a lump still deep in his throat.

The sun was starting to lower, but it was still quite sunny out in the park, the blue of the sky turning gradually into a burnt orange and as Team Rocket looked around, Josh still fingering the necklaces in his jeans, they saw a few of the rides with signs saying "Back in 30 minutes", or words to that effect.

"Looks like da park's shuttin' down soon.", Meowth remarked, looking around at all that was going on.

"I thought this place was open til' late?", James wondered, "Isn't it a carnival?"

"Yeah, but I think they're just letting a few of the operators close up to have a rest before the nighttime rush." Jessie replied, watching as the Stargliders doors were lowered with a sign reading "Back in 20 for more stargazing!"

"So what should we do until then?", Josh asked, finally extracting his hand from his pocket and turning to Jessie. It was then the red-head saw a ride and a grin spread on her face. It was a standard tilt-a-whirl esque ride with cars held out on the ends of arms and spinning around and around like tops. Nudging James shoulder, the two looked at the ride in action and James could see the grin growing bigger, one starting to form on his own face.

"You're lookin' at the Barf Bucket, aren't you?", James smirked, "I know that look, Jessica... what are you thinking?"

"Meowth's been so boastful of being able to keep all he's eaten down, even when we were close to throwing up after the Cyclops. Why not have a little fun? Hell, we'll go on with him!"

"Jessie, you sure that's not a little warped?", James asked, "Even though the idea IS enticing... we could sit together and watch Meowth sitting on his own.."

"Exactly!", She whispered back, "Besides we're just riding the thing, not strapping him down to it!"

"Jess, you know if you even tried that..."

"I know... Ryou would go berserk and Meowth would claw our faces off. But trust me, that cat's gonna want to ride this anyways!"

As if on cue, Meowth could be heard whistling as he looked at the Barf Bucket, a lump in his throat from nervousness. Turning towards him, James remarked calmly. "I see you've noticed the Barf Bucket, eh Meowth?"

"Y..yeah.", Meowth gulped, looking a little pale at just the sight of it, "Ya... ya guys wanna ride dis right?"

"Well if you want to...", Jessie added, feigning reluctance. It was a skill she'd learned from all the times Team Rocket had tricked people into giving them free meals.

"S...sure. I'm game!", The cat-pokemon replied, heading into the line. As he did, Jessie and James couldn't help but share a grin as they joined him. Josh however had an idea of what could happen and he turned to Wobbuffet.

"Maybe I'd better go on this with them.", he whispered.

"Wobba wa?", the blue pokemon replied curiously.

"They're gonna try to see if Meowth's tummy can truly hold all that food he's eaten through the day. This could get VERY messy and Meowth's gonna need someone to hold him if something happens."

Wobbuffet nodded and patted Josh on the back as he went to join them in the line, catching them just as Jessie and James were heading into a blue car and Meowth was trying to climb in next to them.

"Actually, Meowth, we were thinking maybe me and James could share a car and you could ride alone. Give the two of us some bonding time.", Jessie grinned, rubbing her hand on James and making him blush.

"Do I hafta?", Meowth whined, "Can't I just ride wit' ya guys?"

"Sorry Meowth, but our minds made up... Besides, there's an orange car right nearby!"

As he watched them close the door to the car, Meowth whimpered and went over to the large orange cart. But as he climbed in, he heard a calm voice speak up behind him.

"Mind if I ride with you?"

Looking behind him, he saw Josh standing there and promptly hugged him, shaking a little.

"It's ok, Meowth. I know what's going on... you're worried about throwing up, aren't ya?"

Looking up, Meowth nodded and whimpered again. "Dis is why I got scared earlia'! I didn't tink dey'd see dis ride! I dunno if my tummy can handle it!"

Josh calmly shhed the cat-pokemon and climbed into the car with him. "Relax, Meowth. If you feel sick, just let me know... and if you do need to throw up, just lean over the side of the car and let it out."

"Wha?", Meowth sputtered, "Ya don't tink I should try holdin' it til' we get to a bathroom?!"

"No, of course I do... but if it's causing you immense pain, it's better to get it out. Know what I mean?"

Reluctantly and hearing the attendant coming behind them and closing the door, Meowth nodded and took at a seat near the edge, Josh sitting next to him and holding his paw gently.

"It's ok, Meowth... I'm here."

As he turned to look at the teen, Meowth could feel the ride start up and soon the twirling began. In the blue car, Jessie and James could see Josh and Meowth sitting and the latter looking scared and immediately, Jessie began to wonder if this was such a good idea for a prank.

"James, you know if he does throw up, he'll get us back horribly, righ- Ow!", Jessie started to ask before a twirl threw her into James, crunching her arm and squishing her male teammate.

"Oof! Off, Jessie!", James winced as he tried to free his arm, but the centrifugal force was keeping him crunched between Jessie and the side of the car, but the two of them were laughing. The fact that they were both of the same size allowed them a pillow from the jolty spinning. Meowth's small frame didn't allow him that same pleasure and the poor cat-pokemon was getting bounced around like a pinball.

"Stop da ride, I want off!", he cried, holding his stomach, "All this bouncing's making me queasy!"

Josh wasn't faring much better. True, his stomach wasn't affected by the jolting as, like he'd said before, his gag reflex was useless after all the horrors he'd seen, but all the bumping was jostling his eye and, as crazy as it sounded, he didn't know if he stood a risk of the ambieye being knocked out of his head. But as he turned towards Meowth, he could see he had a bigger problem to worry about. The cat-pokemon was turning pale green.

"Josh... I'm not feelin' so good...", Meowth whimpered before hiccuping and covering his mouth, using his other paw to hold in his tummy.

The teen tried to make his way over to Meowth, but a sharp jolt sent him to the cart floor and stunned him for a second. Getting up, he crawled over to the cat-pokemon and saw his cheeks beginning to bulge. He knew Meowth was having trouble holding in his hurl.

"Meowth? Are you ok?", he asked, worried.

"I... I t'ink I'm gonna t'row up...", Meowth remarked, his dizziness starting to make him sway. Feeling scared for Meowth, he climbed up next to the pokemon and held him close. Back in the blue car, James and Jessie were having more and more trouble avoiding bumping into ears and they were starting to get banged up badly.

"Ow! Jessie, that went in my ribs!", James yelled after Jessie's shoulder nailed him in the chest

"I'm sorry James!", she cried, "This ride is going cra-"

It was then James arm was flung against her chest and left him feeling her breast. At this, Jessie and James looked at each other, a deep blush appearing on their faces.

"I'm hoping that was the ride's doing.", Jessie whispered, trying to hide a giggle. If it was anyone else, she would have knocked them right out of the cart, but as she looked at James's scarlet face, she couldn't help but laugh at his embarrasment. But back on the orange car, Meowth was wishing he could just feel embarrassed. His cheeks were the size of watermelons now and Josh knew the cat-pokemon wasn't feeling well at all, seeing him sweating and trying not to hurl, his lips puckered and bulging as he tried to clench his mouth shut. The fact that someone had snuck a chili dog onto the ride and the smell was reaching Meowth's invisible nose didn't help either. Josh knew the pokemon had to get it out of his system or he could end up passing out.

"Meowth? Meowth! Stop trying to be brave, just let it out!"

"I'm gonna barf!", Meowth cried, knowing he couldn't hold it in anymore, before frantically trying to climb up onto the side to lean over and deposit his stomach. Seeing the cat-pokemon was having trouble climbing up, Josh gave him a boost, gently pressing in on his nauseated belly right above his navel to help him throw up and relieve himself. Sure enough, as soon as Meowth was looking over the side of the car, he opened his mouth wide, exposing his uvula and his tongue hanging out as if to make room for the impeding wave, and...

"BLLLLEEEEEEEAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Meowth barfed all over the floor of the center platform, coating it in a chunky brown and yellow substance much to the disgust of the other riders, some of whom ducked into their cars in case the cat-pokemons vomit splattered on them. It looked akin to cocoa mixed with chunks of corn, altogether beyond disgusting. As soon as they saw Meowth's mouth open wide, Jessie and James knew what was about to happen and shielded themselves as best as they could, immediately regretting the idea and feeling immense amounts of shame as Meowth purged his stomach of a lot of what they had consumed.

"Oh god, what have we done?" James quivered, looking at Jessie in remorse.

As wave after wave came out of Meowth's big mouth, Josh just kept rubbing his back and cooing to him as he did his business. The cat-pokemon's body was shaking violently from the force of his expulsion, even making his tail sway. The force of his vomiting was sending shockwaves through his body, his fur shaking like it was filled with static electricity.

"It's ok, Meowth, it's gotta come out. Don't hold back.", he whispered as he tried to soothe the sick pokemon.

Finally after almost a minute, the wave of hurl began to diminish and Meowth found himself unable to bring anything else up, only dry-heaving for a minute. As he looked at the mess that had been several of the snacks he'd consumed, Meowth started to cry with Josh just holding him gently as the cart finally began to slow down, an emergency measure that the operators used whenever someone lost it on the ride in order to make sure it was cleaned up as soon as possible and unfortunately the Barf Bucket lived up to its name more often than the teenaged operator cared to admit.

"Not again...", he grumbled, "I hate this job."

Josh just looked at the pokemon in his arms and used the sleeve of his jacket to try and wipe off the stray chunks off of his mouth. It felt really disgusting, but he wanted to help Meowth get cleaned up and since he wasn't exactly in the habit of carrying napkins in his pockets, he had to make do.

"Meowth, it's ok. You had to let it out... You feel better?", Josh whispered, keeping his voice low as to not draw attention.

"N..no... I... I feel awful...", Meowth whimpered and let out a very ugly belch as Josh hugged him and rubbed his back to try and calm him down. As the ride came to a stop with several riders murmuring in disgust at Meowth having blown chunks, Josh lifted the sick cat-pokemon up and carried him like a baby over to Jessie and James, who had gotten out of their cart as well. As soon as they saw the traces of vomit still on Meowth's lips, they immediately knew the prank had gone way too far. Even Wobbuffet looked horrified.

"Josh, I'm so sorry...", Jessie admitted, looking in shock at Meowth sobbing after losing his lunch, "I didn't mean..."

The teen merely sighed and nodded, "It's ok... I know you were just having fun... but seriously this went way too far..."

"I know...", James agreed as they all walked over to a bench, "I'd never seen anybody barf like that!"

The glare that Josh gave James at his bluntness was one that could have even put Jessie to shame.

"Nice, James.", he remarked icily, "REALLY nice."

Meowth let out another ugly belch before he was able to respond through his tears, "Don't remind me, Jimmy... I still feel sick..."

Sitting down on the bench, Josh held Meowth in his arms and rocked him a little trying to calm him. "I think maybe you guys should go on the next ride without us, I'll try to calm Meowth down."

Nodding in assent, James handed Josh a large red kerchief.

"Don't think you'd want to use your sleeve again.", James replied, his eyes unable to take their gaze off of the stain on his right sleeve, before he turned to Wobbuffet and James and remarked about how the Rabbit Hole ride was still open and took off while Josh just held Meowth and cooed to him.

"It's ok, Meowth, you were feeling sick... you had to throw up."

"But..", the cat-pokemon whimpered, "But I tried so hard..."

Shhhing the pokemon, Josh set him down and walked over to the nearby snack stand before coming back with a soda and offering it to Meowth. "Here, drink this slowly... it'll help calm your tummy."

Meowth began to reach for it, but he felt another quiver in his belly and he knew the terrible, horrible, awful, no good, very bad thing was about to happen again. "Josh...", he quavered, "I'm gonna t'row up again..."

"Can you hold it until we get to a bathroom?", the teen asked calmly.

Meowth shook his head, covering his mouth as his cheeks started to bulge again. Sighing, Josh set down the drink and looked around for a trash can for Meowth to do his business in, but found nothing. Looking on the ground and finding a grassy patch behind the bench, Josh boosted Meowth up, holding him by his tummy, and pushed in as Meowth positioned himself to where he was looking at the grass.

"C'mon Meowth... let it out...", he coaxed, "It's ok, I'll hold you."

Gratefully, Meowth gagged and threw up all over the grass, an orangey chunky mess coming out of his mouth. As he watched Meowth puke, Josh softly kept pushing into his belly to help him bring it all up. Vomiting had never been such a relief to Meowth. Normally, it was an action the cat-pokemon hated, the whole concept filling him with fear from the smell to the sight to the acidic taste. But the feeling of Josh's soft hands on his midsection helped at least subdue his fright at little and as he felt Josh caressing and soothing him, he allowed himself to bring up more of his lunch until finally he watched the last bits of his meal splatter onto the big puddle that had formed on the grass where he'd been sick. With a loud ugly belch, Meowth let himself go limp a little, drained from throwing up and Josh turned him around and used one arm to support him before he pulled out the hanky from his pocket and raised it to Meowth's nose..

"Blow.", Josh softly said, motioning from Meowth to blow his nose into the hanky to clear out his head from the dizziness. Taking the hanky, Meowth blew as hard as he could and let Josh use it also to wipe his mouth off before sitting down with the pokemon.

"You must feel like you've thrown up your toenails, huh?", Josh joked as he picked up the drink and held it towards Meowth. "Here.. like I said, this will help calm your belly and allow you to wash your mouth out."

"T'ank... t'ank ya...", Meowth quivered as he took the large cup and began to sip from it as Josh rocked him gently, giving him a warm smile. It was then all that was happening caught up with Meowth and as he looked into Josh's kind eyes, he began to look at the teen in a new way. He'd never experienced someone being so understanding, so patient with him.

Sure, Jessie and James treated him less as a Pokemon and more of a friend and family member, never even considering putting him in a pokeball and allowing him to eat the same kinds of meals as them. Sometimes it even seemed like they considered him as a little brother of sorts.

But there still times that they fought over the most meaningless of things. From rations of food to who got the coziest spot on the bed to even who got to use the bathroom to wash up first, there were times that the three of them couldn't help but squabble...

"He... he doesn't mind what I did... Even afta' I threw up, he's still holdin' me and helping me calm down. He... he really cares about me... Josh... please just keep holdin' me... neva' let go..."

Seeing Meowth start to calm down, Josh just kept rocking him and didn't stop until Meowth had consumed all the liquid in the cup and let out a big belch from the carbonation clearing his stomach.

"Feel better?", Josh asked gently.

"A... a little... At least I was able ta relieve myself, heh?" Meowth joked shakily as Josh gently set him down. It wasn't long before the others had returned and at seeing Meowth's big puddle, they couldn't help but wince with Wobbuffet even turning green.

"Don't you dare throw up too!", Jessie warned the psychic pokemon as James nudged her.

"Jessie... Josh, is Meowth feeling better?", James asked the teen cautiously, "I haven't seen Meowth spew like that since Jessie tried cooking for us." This earned a sharp jab in the ribs from Jessie, making him clutch where he got hit..

Josh stifled a snicker and nodded before he replied, "He threw up again, but I think he's got it all out of his system."

"Yeah...", Meowth admitted, "But Jessie, if ya make any jokes..."

"Meowth, as much as I want to... now is not the time..."

"Thank you, Jessie.", Josh replied, "How was the Rabbit Hole, by the way?"

At this, the 3 of them grew silent. The quiet began to unnerve them both.

"Jessie? James? Wobbuffet?", Meowth asked nervously.

"Wobba wobba wobba wobba wobba wa...", Wobbuffet warbled.

"You need to see for yourself...", James admitted.

"It's one of those things that words alone cannot describe.", Jessie added.

This raised Josh's curiousity and the teen started to get up, but Meowth tugged on his jacket and caused the teen to look towards him.

"Take me wit' ya..."

This really surprised Team Rocket, especially after Meowth had just emptied his stomach violently. "Meowth, are you sure?", James couldn't help but ask, "You just got sick everywhere!"

"I... I'm feelin' a lot betta'", Meowth lied, "I.. I wanna check dis out fer myself."

In reality, Meowth wanted to go on one other ride with Josh... after being nutured like that, he had to talk to Josh in private... or at least when the others weren't around.

"If you're sure...", Jessie shrugged as she watched Meowth climb off the bench and follow Josh off, "That is one strange cat-pokemon."

"Even after the Barf Bucket got the better of Meowth, heh...", James smirked, "No hurling for us! We survived!"

"James, knock it off!", Jessie said with a giggle and shoving James into the bench, nearly toppling him into Meowth's puke. In a panic, Jessie yanked James up to avoid him falling into the mess. "Oh god, James! I'm s-"

But James cut her off. "I owe you a shove for that Jessie...", he replied with a coy sneer and leaving Wobbuffet thinking one thing.

"Is it possible to get a trainer not as weird?"

As Meowth and Josh gazed upon the Rabbit Hole, Meowth still swaying a bit from dizziness, they couldn't make out for the life of them what kind of ride it was supposed to be. It looked kind of like a mix between a giant vase and a cement mixer. A ladder led to the top of it and what appeared to be a slide led down into a hole on the top.

"Dis is da weirdest ride I've eva' seen!", Meowth remarked, rubbing his eyes. He was still having a small bit of difficulty seeing straight from the Barf Bucket and right now, he was seeing two of the same ride.

"Not as weird as that sign advertising it...", Josh added as they walked over and read the message on it.

Ride the Rabbit Hole...

A trip into a new world.

That was all the sign read. No rules, no pictures, no nothing... just two sentences making up 10 words and 35 letters.

"Whaddaya tink it's talkin' about?", Meowth asked, scratching his cheek thoughtfully. Even through his dizziness, he could still make out what the words said somewhat.

"I don't know... but there's only one way to find out... But I think you'd better go ahead of me up there", The teen answered as the two of them began to climb the ladder to the top, Meowth going up first in case he started to feel sick again. That way, Josh could make sure he didn't fall off the ladder and, if the worst case scenario of him either falling or throwing up occured, he could catch him in mid-air. It took them less than half a minute to reach the top and as they looked at the red slide leading into the pitch-black opening.

"Well...", Josh sighed, looking down at his friend, "Time to see where the rabbit hole goes... You ready?"

"Ready...", Meowth replied, patting his tummy gingerly and hoping this ride was a lot more stable than the Barf Bucket. Without wasting a second, Josh climbed onto the slide and sped down, Meowth going in after him... But as they slid through the Rabbit Hole, a strange feeling overtook them... and before they knew it... the two of them were seemingly floating in mid-air against a starry backdrop. They could see the earth thousands of feet below and the sight made Meowth look at Josh in sheer terror.

"Josh... where da heck are we?"

It was then a cold voice gave him an answer... one that didn't come from Josh's mouth.

"I think we have entered a whole new realm..."

Looking to their side, Meowth and Josh could see Ryou's form floating beside them. But for the first time... the spirit's body was solid and whole, independent of Joshs and even wearing a different set of clothing. The cat-pokemon didn't know whether to scream or vomit.

"Relax...", Ryou said, "I'm not going to hurt you... Although I would like you to tell me how the hell you brought me out of my lair in the eye..."

"Ryou, if I could tell you, I WOULD!", Josh replied, a tone of terror in his voice as well. He didn't know where the hell he and Meowth were, the whole thing feeling like one bad acid trip. Looking around, they could all see stars and planets circling around, pyramids and skyscrapers appearing below them in sandy landscapes, pokemon and people wandering and floating around. At it needed was purple smoke and it'd look like something from Alice in Wonderland.

"Ergh...", Meowth groaned, turning green from all the circling, "Can we gedoff dis tin' soon? I'm startin' ta feel sick again..."

Josh nodded and turned to Ryou to ask how to get out of wherever they were, but instead found him looking in fascination at a group of people gathered in front of a floating pyramid. All of them were dressed in what appeared to be ancient egyptian clothing, tunics, jewels, headdresses, the whole nine yards. Beside them were Absols, Ampharoses, various types of Pokemon... the whole thing was just beyond weird.

"Ryou?", Josh called out, "Ryou!? How do we get outta here?"

At getting no response from the spirit, Josh groaned and grabbed Ryou by the shoulder. "RYOU?! Get us outta here, please!"

Finally Ryou turned back towards Josh and Meowth and for a second, the teen expected the spirit to roar in anger at him, but instead he had a sort of trancelike look on his face.

"What... what?", he managed to mumble.

"Ryou, please get us outta here...", Josh pleaded, "Meowth's not feeling well!"

Almost hypnotically, Ryou nodded and Josh soon found a swirling portal at his feet. He guessed it would lead him and Meowth out of the mind-bending place, but he had to ask Ryou something... he'd NEVER seen him so... so placid.

"Ryou... are you ok?"

"Y...yeah... just go... I'll be ok..."

"Ryou?"

"I... I just saw something... Just go..."

With a very puzzled expression, but not questioning Ryou's actions anymore, Josh picked up Meowth, held him close, and jumped into the portal. As the swirling hole closed up, Ryou kept staring at the pyramid, whispering to himself.

"My... my home... my home... why do I remember this... as my home?"

Back in the park, Josh and Meowth found themselves finally descending again through the darkness and coming through a circle of light, landing onto a big mat on the ground. As soon as he had gotten his feet on the ground, Meowth covered his mouth, ran over to a nearby grass patch, and threw up again as Josh just sat there, wondering what the hell he had just seen. Getting up to his feet, he walked over to Meowth and rubbed his back again until he'd finished, before picking him back up.

"Feelin' better?", he asked calmly to the green-faced cat-pokemon.

Meowth responded with an ugly belch and nodded. "Ugh... sorry... dat... dat place... all dat spinnin'..."

"It's ok, Meowth... c'mon... let's get the others and go home. It's getting late anyways."

As much as Meowth wouldn't have minded going home and getting in a rest after they'd contacted their boss, he knew he had to talk to Josh... to tell him...

"One more...", he asked, "One more ride... the ferris wheel... please?"

Josh raised an eye curiously at the request. "The ferris wheel? Why?"

"I... I want ta see da stars.", Meowth lied, "I want ta see dem from da top."

Looking up, Josh could indeed see the stars were beginning to come out in the darkening sky and admittedly, it DID look pretty cool.

"Ok...", he relented, "Let's head for the wheel... then I really think we need to get home."

Meowth nodded and followed Josh over to the giant wheel in the center of the park.

It looked like a gigantic lighted beacon, a circle of lights running all around the sides of the wheel, the carts swinging back and forth in the breeze. It indeed looked like a very pretty sight, a welcoming contrast to the Rabbit Hole and the Barf Bucket. But as they went into the small line, they found themselves standing behind three very familiar friends.

"Jessie? James? Wobbuffet?", Meowth asked, "What are ya guys doin' here? I thought ya were waiting for us at the bench!"

"We wanted to see the stars on this thing and get a good view of the park.", Jessie replied, holding James hand.

"Among other things, heh heh...", James grinned, giving Jessie a warm smile before turning back to the cat-pokemon, "Besides you were taking a while and we were getting bored!"

"Wobba wobba!", Wobbuffet nodded in assent before James spoke again.

"So what did you think of the Rabbit Hole?"

Josh merely shook his head instead of giving an answer. "Like you guys said... it's indescribable.."

Meowth just sighed in agreement as he watched a couple colored carts get emptied and Wobbuffet being seated into a blue one and Jessie and James taking a green cart before he noticed a vacant red cart. This was his chance...

"Josh! Let's take dat one!", he yelled, pointing excitedly at the red cart ahead of them. Smiling, the teen let the cat-pokemon lead him to the car and soon they were buckled in, the wheel getting ready to spin.

"You sure about this, Meowth?", Josh couldn't help but ask, "You're not too sick to do this?"

Truthfully, Meowth's stomach was still pretty upset... but he knew he had to talk to Josh in private. "Nah... I can handle it... besides if I feel queasy, I can always just barf ova' da side, right?", he joked.

Josh grinned as the ride started up and they began to spin. Meowth took a deep breath before he looked at Josh sitting next to him, looking out at the starry sky and at the whole of the carnival.. it was now or never...

"Um... Josh?", he quivered, tugging on the teens shoulder. Josh looked at him with a smile.

"What is it, Meowth?"

"Um... uh... I just wanted...", Meowth stammered out, "ta... ta apologize for barfin' like dat... no... dat's not what I wanted ta say..."

Josh just grinned as he rubbed Meowth's head. "It's ok, I know you had to empty your tummy to feel better. But there's something else isn't there..."

Meowth looked into Josh's warm mismatched eyes and it was then he found his heart opening up... letting down its guard for the first time in years. He HAD to tell him...

"Josh... I... I...", Meowth struggled to speak before he just let it out, "I think I love you..."

Meowth expected Josh to give him a laugh or at least a very odd look, but instead he found the teen smiling back.

"Josh?"

"Meowth, why were you so nervous to tell me that?", he asked. "Why would you be scared to tell me?"

The cat-pokemon exhaled before he gave the teen his answer. "I... I've been hurt... a lot..." Remembering all his past heartbreaks... his nightmares... Meowth began to feel a lump in his throat and he knew this time it wasn't vomit... "I... I've been scared... I don't want to be hurt again..."

"Again?", Josh gasped, "How?"

"Meowzie... Cassanda... Skitty... everyone I've eva' loved... every time... my heart...", Meowth started to say... but as the thoughts became clearer, he found himself getting more choked up... almost as if his brain was trying to prevent him from saying a damn thing.

"Meowth if you need to cry... don't hold it in... if that's the only way you can get out what you want to say... just let it out...", Josh cooed, stroking Meowth's ears. It was all Meowth needed as he looked at the moon hovering above and began to let his tears stream down his cheeks, his words finally starting to come out smooth and clear in a choked up tone.

"Josh... I've been hoit so much... I've had my heart broken... Been chased out of shops... Used like a puppet..."

At this, Josh did a massive double-take. "Like a what?"

"A puppet...", he began to cry, "Butch, Cassidy, all those pokemon... dey used me like dere mind slave... I remember everything... losing my free will..."

By now, Meowth couldn't hold it in anymore and he began to sob, his body shaking in sadness as Josh clenched his fists in restrained anger. It was all he could do to not let out a roar of rage right then...

"I've been hurt so much... Persian... Persian's taken everything from me... Meowzie... Cassanda... my boss... I've thought that I'd never find love again... but you... you've been so kind... so caring... You've nurtured me, fed me... even held me while I threw up... You've protected me... Josh... I..."

Before he could say anymore, Josh leaned down and gave Meowth something he didn't expect...

A kiss. He kissed him right on his lips. Even with his breath still reeking of hurl, Josh placed his lips on Meowth's and gave him a comforting kiss. As he broke it off, Meowth could only look back at him in shock.

"Josh?"

"Meowth... I love you too... You saved my life. It's because of you I've got my second chance... my new family... Farfetch'd... he's got a new home too... all because of you... Meowth, I love you too..."

"But... but what a-", Meowth started to ask, but Josh cut him off.

"No Persian will ever change that... I don't know what he's done to your past... but I can at least help you and Team Rocket all have a brighter future. It's the least I ca-"

"HEY LOOK! THE POOR WIDDLE KITTY'S CRYING! HA HA!"

Groaning as they recognized that voice, Josh and Meowth looked down and found Merv and Edmund pointing and laughing at them.

"We heard da poor Meowth weeping... all over some wimpy Persian...", Edmund grinned, "What a wuss!"

Meowth nearly let out a cry... but instead his bit his lip and turned towards Josh before growling at the two bullies.

"Would a wussy pokemon do THIS?!", he seethed before wrapping his arms around Josh and kissing him back. Josh knew he was trying to show up Merv and Edmund and he was only to happy to oblige, holding Meowth close to him and sharing the kiss, even though he could taste some of the traces of vomit still in Meowth's mouth. Sure enough, soon they heard the two below them gagging and screaming.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!", Merv yelled at seeing the pokemon and human in such a passionate embrace.

"PLEASE SOMEONE CUT MY EYES OUT!", Edmund screamed.

As their cart got closer to the ground, they squirmed out of the car and, after leaping out, took off towards the exit.

"HE'S KISSING THAT BARFING POKEMON! OH GOD!", Merv yelled, making several people giggle. "THAT'S SICK!"

At hearing the commotion they were causing, Meowth and Josh broke the kiss and looked at each other with a big grin.

"How you feeling after that?", Josh asked calmly as their cart, along with the ones of Jessie and James and Wobbuffet came lower to the ground, slowing down.

Meowth could only give Josh a weak smile as their bar was lifted and they saw Jessie and James getting out of their car, their arms wrapped around each others midsections in a fond embrace and for the first time in a long while... Meowth didn't try to hide how he felt towards his two human partners.

"Looks like ya two finally admitted how ya feel!", Meowth remarked happily. Jessie and James turned towards him and, at seeing the wide grin on his face, found themselves smiling too.

"I suppose we did.", James replied, "Who knew a ferris wheel could bring out true feelings..."

Josh merely grinned before he spoke. "Well, I think maybe it's time we all headed for home. It's been a long day and I think we could use some rest."

"I suppose we can call it a night," Jessie admitted, "We've had a LONG day..."

"Yeah, and I wanna let my tummy get some rest...", Meowth added, rubbing his belly, "It's been t'rough a lot today."

"Wobba wobba...", Wobbuffet added

"I suppose...", James sighed, "After today it may be good to get a little rest from all the excitement.. besides I still need to heal up my neck from that surgery... the Barf Bucket's jolting didn't do it any favors."

This got a big laugh out of the whole group and so the 5 Team Rocket members took off out the park on the long walk back to their home.


	4. The Message

"And that's all that happened..."

As Josh and Meowth finished up their report to Giovanni, describing all that had happened at the carnival, including Butch and Cassidy's attempt at not only brainwashing the entire carnival, but at sending bullets through their brains, the Team Rocket boss was left with a feeling of pure rage at what he'd just heard. Butch and Cassidy had already tried hypnotizing a city and not only had it left some pokemon as mere vegetables, but it had led the two to being thrown out of Team Rocket for abuse. He knew later he'd have to find a way to deal with them once and for all.

"You guys... Meowth, Joshua, Jessie, James... are you all safe?"

"A little shaken up.", Meowth replied, "but safe... although still a little bit nauseated."

At this, Josh could see the ebbings of a grin flash on the bosses face before he spoke.

"Anyways, the mission for tomorrow has been set for 9 a.m.. A large group of our best agents will be joining you and more will be explained then. Just meet me at the Viridian City docks by 7:30... and good luck..."

With that, the image clicked off and left Meowth and Josh just staring at the black screen. But as Meowth looked at his friend, he found him staring almost in a trance at the darkness.

 _I'm trying not to drown,_

 _Beneath the sound, but it's taking over._

"Josh?", he asked.

"Meowth... I think there's something I have to do before tomorrow...", he said... but inside his mind the same words were repeating over and over... what Meowth had told him back on the ferris wheel...

"Used like a puppet... like a mind slave... robbed of my free will... my free will... my free will..."

And as Josh looked at Meowth, then at the screen... he clenched his fists in rage before he whispered to the cat-pokemon.

"They... will... fall..."

 _I try to shut it down,_

 _But it grows ever loud._

But Meowth shook his head fervently.

"No... I know what yer tinkin'... It's not worth it."

 _Two voices in my head,_

 _And I want one of them dead,_

 _So I can focus on remembering the words you said._

 _(KILL THE SOUND!)_

"But they HURT you.", Josh seethed, "They... they USED you. They had no right!"

"I know... I know... But... please... Let's... let's just focus on tomorrow... Please?"

Josh looked into the feline's midnight-blue eyes and could see the worry, the fear, the uncertainty inside. He knew Meowth was worried over the last time Josh had gone out on his own and he knew Team Rocket was, on a whole, already a little harried. With a relented sigh, Josh took Meowth into his arms and held him close.

 _Foundations trembling,_

 _These voices deafening,_

 _Feels like I'm running out of time I need to..._

 _KILL! THE SOUND!_

"Meowth, listen to me. I will not stop until you all are safe. Nothing else matters more to me than that. We are a family now and family protects each other. I will NOT let you get hurt again... I wont let ANY of you get hurt again..."

 _Way down_

 _Dark on the sound_

 _Simple scare will take you down_

 _Sell yourself inside in suffering_

 _Protect, Protect low_

 _Take it slow, down it goes_

 _Don't save yourself_

 _We'll set you free_

Josh looked once more into the blues of his friend and hoped Meowth could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear the earnestness in his words.

 _Kill the sound!_

 _Two voices in my head_

 _And I want one of them dead_

 _So I can focus on_

 _Remembering the words you said_

 _Kill the sound!_

"I promise... You won't be put through that again... Ever..."

 _Foundations trembling_

 _These voices deafening_

 _Feels like I am running out of time_

 _I need to..._

 _Kill the sound!_

Meowth sniffled and looked at his new friend. "Ya promise?"

"I promise."

 _Way down_

 _Deal now_

 _I'll gasp and the page you know_

 _You can make it all better_

 _Infect, Affect now_

 _Make it slow, let it go_

 _Don't save yourself_

 _We'll set you free_

 _Kill the sound!_

Meowth looked up at Josh, his own memories of heartbreak and pain running through him for the fleetest of moments. He wanted more than anything to believe him.

 _Two voices in my head_

 _And I want one of them dead_

 _So I can focus on_

 _Remembering the words you said_

 _Kill the sound!_

But for the briefest of moments, the memory of them back up on the balloon flashed through his brain. Those two rouge agents, the pistol against his head, that infernal device. If it wasn't for Jacknife's intervention, he could have lost him.

He could have lost everything.

"I promise... no one... NO ONE... will ever hurt you again. Not for any reason..."

 _Foundations trembling_

 _These voices deafening_

 _Feels like I am running out of time_

 _I need to..._

 _Kill the sound!_

"I've heard dat so much. I wanna believe. I really do. More than anytin' else in dis whole crazy woild."

Josh just sighed and held Meowth close. No matter how many words Meowth tried to use to express his sadness and fear, he knew it couldn't hold a candle to the immense trauma the cat-pokemon had to have endured.

 _I'm trying not to drown_

 _Beneath the sound_

 _But it's taking over_

 _I've tried to shut it down,_

 _But it grows ever loud_

 _Way down, take it now_

 _Simple scare will take you down_

 _Infects; Protects_

 _Make it slow_

He knew Jessie and James had done their best to treat Meowth not like just a pokemon, but like a friend. He even knew they wouldn't put him in a standard ball, no matter the danger. No matter how dire the consequences, Jessie had been very adamant on this part, Meowth would have gladly weathered whatever the situation may be. He LOATHED pokeballs as a whole, being cramped in, almost like it was a suffocation.

 _Way down_

 _Take it down_

 _Simple scare will take you down_

 _I'm trying_

 _I'm trying_

 _Not_

 _To_

 _Drown_

 _Kill the sound!_

Josh had never truly understood the use for pokeballs either, Farfetch'd also having been extremely against the practice. For him, being free to walk and fly on his own was one of the best feelings in the world and even in the beginning, he'd never been put inside one of the capsules.

"Meowth... I can't, nor am I going to make a promise I can't keep. All I can do I say I will do EVERYTHING in my power that I can to make sure nothing like the past happens to either of us... Never again."

 _Two voices in my head_

 _And I want one of them dead_

 _So I can focus on_

 _Remembering the words you said_

 _Kill the sound!_

 _Foundations trembling_

 _These voices deafening_

 _Feels like I am running out of time_

 _I need to..._

 _Kill the sound!_

And as Josh and Meowth looked at each other, the crackling of a fire filling the room, he knew in his heart that didn't matter WHAT came their way. Whether it was Ash or Butch or some other crazy hellbent on their end, he would lay down his life for them if he had to. Their safety was all that mattered to him.

That was ALL that mattered.

To be continued


End file.
